OP Laws
by Saying Grace
Summary: Andy and Sam meet that first day on the job, but she never catches him down the alley. Three months later they meet again… AU. UC. McSwarek.
1. Chapter 1

**To B, a little McSwarek distraction... hope you're still here. I know it's not easy.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rookie Blue. Not now, and not any time soon, I'm afraid.

* * *

The pounding sound of heavy tools working on that road construction site down the street drove him crazy. It was late at night and he just got back from work. The place was a mess as he kept the appearance of a bad guy, though he hated this look. It wasn't like him to be so untidy and maybe even a bit dirty, but he had a role to play, and he played it well. It was hard to fall asleep on a bed that wasn't his night after night, but he did it for nearly nine months now. Bad sleep, bad cleaning and hygiene habits, bad nutrition. Life sucked and he hated it, because he knew this **isn't** the way it's supposed to be.

And tonight is going to be his last in this crappy one room apartment. By this time tomorrow, if all goes well, he'll be sleeping back in his own bed. In his own house. Eating his own cooking. That's why sleep is so important tonight. He must be focused in the morning.

And these damn _things_ just keep pounding and taka-taka-taka-ing his brains out.

He remembers back when he was a rookie and he was given the night watch shifts, making sure public safety is kept even at late hours of the night by being on construction sites while works continued. He understood the need for such road works to be done during the night because of the day time traffic, but this was getting insane. It's been like this for more than a month already, and it didn't seem like they were going anywhere. For all he knew, they already dug their way down to Timbuktu. How can someone live and raise a child in such a noise was beyond him. But no one actually did, not in this part of town.

There were no babies in this neighborhood. No babies. No children. No flowers or gardens.

No future. No past.

Only tractors hammering in the night.

Usually he didn't care because he was too tired and just slept through it. But tonight he must sleep. He just must.

He unknowingly allowed his mind to drift to _her_. The hope of seeing her again cheered him up and kept him motivated these past two weeks since he saw her.

It was the briefest encounter with influence that lasted longer than most. Her beautiful brown eyes. Her slender figure in the blue uniforms, which only a handful of people really wore well, and she did. Truly well. _She_ was haunting him wherever he went. Especially at times like this, when hope prevailed and the noise outside bothered him to the core of his soul.

His eyes slowly closed as he fell asleep with the tiniest smirk on his lips. Tomorrow. Tomorrow. He'll see her tomorrow. She's less than a day away.

* * *

The morning came too soon to his opinion. The construction works took place till the early hours of the morning and between that and thinking of _her_, he only got two hours of sleep altogether.

He boiled some water and got dressed in the meantime. He was happy this was his last morning here. His last coffee. He really couldn't take another morning with this slow kettle and stale hot water. Even the coffee in the barn tasted like heaven compared to this. _Tonight,_ he told himself,_ tonight I'll have a decent cup of coffee in the barn while being debriefed. And I'll see HER._

He made himself a strong dark coffee to go, counting on the bitterness of it to wake him up – if not by the high level of caffeine then by pure disgust.

Grabbing the coffee tumbler and his keys he briefly checked the place is in order so it could be easily packed later on. Nodding approvingly he left the place, remembering to lock it, though he didn't understand why to bother - there was nothing there to steal.

* * *

Hill was waiting for him at the restaurant when he walked in at half passed ten. Sam already agreed with Peck that take down will be at eleven thirty - just before the lunch rush hour, when Hill will for sure be there.

Killing time, Sam went upstairs to say hello to Emily and check everything is fine with her. He didn't tell her today was _the day_, just that it's nearly time.

Talking to her, he walked to the window and looked down to the alley, a habit he got a long time ago. He recognized some of the task force backup snipers and watchers already in place. There was no way the Toronto police is going to allow technicalities ruin this op. It was too important. Plus it was election year, and the mayor needed to prove he's doing things to 'clean the streets' as the press liked to call it.

Standing up high on the third floor, he recognized an unfamiliar luxury car driving into the alley. Out of it stepped a man who shouldn't be here right now. And Sam had no idea why he was. This wasn't a good sign. George Edmonds was the strongest criminal lawyer in town. Sam recognized his face from the newspapers, though they never actually met before. The tall masculine figure with dark, thick and somewhat curly hair, the tailored suit and handmade shoes – he got it all. He was the dream man for many women in Toronto – handsome, successful, middle-aged who built himself from scratch. Sam looked at Emily who saw nothing, decided to keep her in her ignorance bliss and went back downstairs to the main floor.

Walking down the last steps, Sam saw Hill and Edmonds shaking hands like good friends. He frowned inwardly, knowing this cannot be a good sign. Not today. Not any other day.

Sam rolled the options quickly in his head, fear sipping in. If Edmonds was here, it means Hill is getting ready for trial, which means Sam's made, hoping it's only him, and not the entire takedown today. There's no time to alert Peck and the guys, so using the snipers seemed like a more suitable ending for this day. Hoping the one getting shot will not be him. He must be fine by the end of it. He must see _her_ again today. He must learn who she actually is. He must.

"Oh JD, come here, I want you to meet someone" Hill called him to join them and flashed his hands towards Sam, as Hill and Edmonds headed to one of the back tables in the main hall of the restaurant. Sam smiled crookedly while actually biting his inner cheek, wondering which way this was going. He scratched the back of his head and started walking towards them, stomping his feet in the process, a walking mark he adapted for his JD character. The table was already set for three as they all set down. Sam maneuvered them so he'll face the main entrance, and they sat down to talk business and eat.

As they sat down, Hill and Edmonds started talking about shipments and delivery times. They spoke in codes, and Sam pretended he doesn't care what they're talking about, though by the look of it Hill and Edmonds were involved together in something Sam was unaware of when listing Hill's potential charges. All he could figure out was the something will happen three times in the next months, and then the return will happen and the transaction will be complete.

At some point, Hill looked at Sam and talked directly to him.

"I want you to be on top of this, JD. I trust you'll make the right calls on my behalf and follow things through to my satisfaction. You've never failed me before." It annoyed Sam to hear the men talking about a crime like it's a walk in the park, but that's the low life he had to have for this op. Sam moved his eyes from Edmonds to Hill and back, trying to find answers to the never spoken questions in his head. Apparently Hill thinks JD is going somewhere after lunch, with Edmonds. Sam had to know what this was all about. He was relieved to understand it had nothing to do with himself or with the takedown, but he still had to know what was expected of him, and how to communicate it to Peck in a timely manner.

"What exactly are we talking about, boss?" addressing the slime like a superior gave him the creeps at first, but he somehow got used to it, knowing it's for a good cause. Edmonds took the hint from Hill's staring look, and left the table for a while.

"Edmonds and I have some… business… together, and I need you to stay with him to make sure things go smoothly. He knows this, and will give you a job at his firm. Nothing glamorous, I'm afraid, but you'll get to see all those beautiful girls who work for him on a daily basis. That's a perk, believe me, I've been to his office before. And you'll stay with him until it's over."

So many questions were running in Sam's head, but he had no one to ask about it. So he simply nodded his head, kept his expression as stoic as possible, and Edmonds came back. They ate in relative silence, Edmonds and Hill telling jokes every now and then, feeling comfortable with each other now the heavy conversation was out of the way. When they were almost in dessert, Sam caught a glimpse of movement in the street in front of him.

It was a matter of split seconds before the troops will storm in, Sam knew. And he had to make a decision right now. The wheels in his head reeled madly, and then he made up his mind and snapped up from his chair, looking at Edmonds. "I think we need to leave now" he said and grabbed Edmond's hand by the sleeve, pulling him towards the back door. The baffled look on both man's eyes was soon gone when the first policeman stormed in to the place and Sam and Edmonds were almost by the back door already.

Sam pulled Edmonds outside merely seconds before the task force went in. he managed to see the surprised look on Peck's face, and knew something went wrong in countdown if they didn't enter from both sides at once. But this was for his own benefit. He took advantage of Peck's surprise and walked to Edmonds' car. "Keys" he said firmly and held his hand out. When he got the keys, he pushed Edmonds to the back seat, and entered the driver's seat. "Buckle up" he gave Edmonds a warning before the car sprinted from the alley and into traffic. Sam drove away like crazy, hoping Peck will decide to not chase him.

His hopes plumped to the ground when he heard sirens behind him. So he sped up, made some fast turns, and left his followers behind in a cloud of dust. Just like he did to _her_. Here she comes again, enters his thoughts in the most uncomfortable times. He obeyed his mind to forget about _her_ for now, slowed down and headed down town to Edmond's office, according to the address the man gave him.

When Edmonds got his breath back, he looked and Sam and asked "how did you know?"

"I saw them in through the door. They weren't really discrete. And you were closer to me, so I grabbed you. There was no time to grab Hill as well. Too bad for him. To spend the night in detention. Well, at least he got a decent lunch." Sam checked Edmond's face in the back view mirror, and saw the questions and disbelief shade the men's eyes. So he continued fast: "And his lawyer is not in jail himself." He added with a smirk, hoping this will distract Edmonds enough to not think about how JD drives like a pro getting away from cops, or about how the policemen outside the restaurant didn't chase them to the car.

* * *

Back in the rotten bed, late at night. The sound of pounding machinery in his ears again. Sam wondered if he did the right thing today. He couldn't allow a big shot lawyer like Edmonds get arrested with a scumbag like Hill, it will look bad on the press. Plus there was this new 'business' Hill and Edmonds now shared, and it didn't sound completely legit, to say the least.

Sam sighed heavily.

He did the right thing. He knew. He'll have to find a way to explain this to Peck in the morning.

He did the right thing. He was sure. Even if it means it will be another while before he sees her beautiful eyes and fine body again. Just another rock on the road. He will see her soon enough.

Little did he know it's going to be another two months before he does.

And it's not going to be in the barn.

* * *

**A/N: like it? Hate it? See some potential here? Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys, first of all – thank you ALL for your great support! **

**Your favs, alerts and reviews showed me how much you liked the first chapter, and I really hope you'll enjoy this one, as well.**

**As always, I do not own rookie blue.**

* * *

Rachel sat by the window in the back of a bus heading down town. It was early in the morning like they told her to be. Their instructions were simple to give but harder to follow. She was supposed to be 'modest yet flirtatious, subtly sexy, hair down but not on her face, dressed elegantly in a higher-class blue-collar kind of way, makeup noticeable but not flashy, and high heels'. They strongly emphasized the high heels.

She wrote it all down as they said it on the phone, to not forget.

Then she searched her closet and found something to wear, placed it on the kitchen chair, and rummaged deep in her shoe collection to find her high heels. These were the hardest item to follow on her list. It meant limping on her wounded leg, knowing it will be highly noticeable with the fancy clothes she will wear.

On the other side of the note she scribbled the address she was given by the temp agency, hoping she will be liked and asked to stay, not like the one she was replacing.

She needed this job to become permanent, there was no other choice. It had to be done.

Maybe this could be a new beginning of a new phase in her life, seeing how the dream she had for most of her life shuddered to million pieces a couple of months ago, when she was so close to finally accomplishing it.

She wiped the nervous sweat from her palms on the sides of her pants, careful not to leave a mark. While doing so she examined herself, once again trying to estimate if the gray dress pants with the white blouse were a good choice. Not that she had anything else to fit the description she was given. It was both practicality and technicality - she had nothing else to wear, plus she didn't have time to shave her legs with the short notice she was given, so a little black dress was not an option. She was also hoping the pants will hide her limp. Correct that – not just hoping, praying. Her life relied on her getting this job. Literally.

She checked the address again, and knew she needs to get off at the next station. She grabbed her purse, slowly got up from her seat and crossed the nearly empty bus to stand by the door, practicing her no-limp-stride-with-heels on the moving bus.

Rachel sighed. This day will be long.

She mentally prepared herself for doing things she never did before, and jumped off the bus when it barely reached full stop. "_Fake it till you make it_" she reiterated her mantra, a faint smile coming to her face.

Trying her best to keep her step light, she walked through the building's sliding glass doors and strode with much more determination than she knew she had in her to the lobby's receptionist, like she was instructed to do.

The guy at the desk gave her a thorough look top to bottom before speaking to her, and Rachel felt like a piece of meat hang in the market for evaluation. She swallowed hard and spoke with the softest, sweetest voice she could muster, trying her best to keep it stable.

"Can I see an ID, please?" the man asked, and Rachel handed him the card, hoping there will be no remarks about it. The guy looked at her, clearly amused by what he saw in the ID.

"This is a new one" he commented, turning it from one side to the other, examining both sides carefully, and she knew this wasn't what he really wanted to say.

"Yeah…ehhm… my purse… I was robbed last week and they took everything, so I had to go and issue all my documents again." She managed to answer with a shy smile, blurting the words out.

The guy nodded his head, and went on with his work.

* * *

Five minutes later Rachel placed the magnetic card she was given on the scanner of the glass gate and waited for it to open. When it did, she strode through it to the elevators, being careful to keep her limp hidden as possible. Instead of the usual elevator buttons she found a pole. It took her a minute or two to figure she needs to type the floor number on the pole's keypad, and then the system will tell her which elevator to go to. So she pressed the number, and waited for the elevator to arrive.

Reaching her desired floor she found another set of glass doors she needed to open by placing the magnetic card on a reader placed on the wall.

This was new to her. This whole 'big brother is watching you'. She was always more of a free spirit kind of person. Always doing what she wants to do, when she wants to do it, all within the given boundaries. But she'll have to put her free spirit in a box and forget about it if she wanted to keep this job. And she did. This was her only chance of becoming something.

Taking a deep breath, she pulled the glass door and yanked it open, walking to the firm's front desk determined to make this work, and leave a great first impression.

She was asked to sit and wait for Miss B, which she obediently did. Rachel's rambling mind was trying to guess if it's B, Bee or Bea (as in Beatrice), which was her way of coping with all the nervous energy cooped inside her since the call she received late last night. It was all about what she needs to do for the next five minutes. Five minutes at a time. And now she had no idea what she needs to do. So her mind went on and on and on.

Two minutes later Miss B walked in to the waiting room and greeted her.

"Hello Miss Rachel, and welcome to our firm. I'm miss B, and I'm the office manager. I'm responsible for all you girls, and you get your instructions from me or from the big boss. No one else. Is that clear? I see you were already instructed by the temp agency about our firm's dress code, and I'm pleased to see you at least made an effort. Turn around please." Miss B's words were spoken like a military officer, and Rachel found herself compliant though in her mind she knew this is not a job where beauty matters. In addition, the rotating finger miss B was holding up was highly intimidating.

"Good." Miss B approved what she saw "now come with me, and tuck that hair behind your ear. You'll have to do something about it."

Rachel nodded, and followed suit.

* * *

They marched the length of a wide corridor with various offices on each side, each office with its own secretarial station in front of it. Rachel could hear miss B saying 'this is this and this is that' while pointing at various places they crossed in their path, but nothing registered. She was too nervous. Suddenly miss B stopped, and Rachel tried real hard to not run into her. "And this" miss B said "this will be your station."

Rachel raised her eyes and saw they were standing near the first cubicle in a series of what looked like fifteen or twenty cubicles, spread wall to wall in the enormous room. Rachel stepped forward, looked thoroughly and span the chair around with a swift of a hand, as if her first evaluation of the station will have some effect on the quality of her work in it.

"Every morning a list of tasks will be placed on your desk to fulfill by the end of the day. Food is available at the kitchenette, and I strongly recommend you take the lighter drinks, preferably water." (miss B was taking another look up and down Rachel's figure, which made Rachel think of all the extra weight she gained since her injury. She knew she lost most of it, but still felt uncomfortable) "We will not time your breaks, but they should not affect the quality of your work and completeness of your tasks. This is your list for today." Miss B handed her a sheet of paper, turned around and walked away, clicking her heels on the wooden office floor.

Rachel stood there, looking around, noticing the rest of the girls already deep in their work, though it was not even 7 o'clock. Her eyes wandered around the room, as if she's looking to find someone she knows between them, not that it will happen.

One thing struck her right away – all the girls in the room were young, they were all pretty and beyond, and they were all dressed and styled as if this is a shooting scene for some fashion magazine. Rachel intuitively looked behind her, expecting to find a photographer with all the lightning equipment and cameras. But none were there. This was not a fashion magazine, it was an office, and she had some work to do. She turned around to her station, sat down and looked at the list she was given.

It was a relatively short list, mainly containing instructions such as "type Zain Vs. Netty settlement meeting No. 5" and "make 20 color-coded copies of the evidence list in Berry". This was gibberish. She needed some translation. She raised her eyes from the paper, wondering where she could find miss B again to get some explanations about these tasks. She was surprised to find a blonde girl with wide green eyes standing right behind her.

"Hi" the girl said. "I'm Julie. I was the new girl till you came, so it's my job to show you around, and then when there's a new girl after you – you'll show her. Right then? Goodie." The smile didn't leave Julie's face, and Rachel pondered if maybe she got her muscles pulled in some surgery so she always smiles. Nonetheless, Rachel knew having a friendly face in a new place is a good thing, and smiled back. She was thankful for Julie's help, and they sat together for some time, Julie explaining the filing method on the company's server, the file naming method, and where she can find a headset to listen to all the meetings she'll have to type.

Basically it was an easy job, even a boring one sometimes. Julie said so too, but she also said that every now and then the big boss comes and reference some of the girls to go work for some of his clients, in some really big and well-paying companies. So this was a great place to start. Six months, Julie said. Six months is all it takes in this room. And then you'll either leave for a better firm, be promoted to another job in this firm, or go home. Six months is all there was.

Rachel smiled faintly, praying she will not have to do this for six months, or her brain will explode. After a while Julie went back to her station right behind Rachel's, and Rachel shortly heard her typing.

She worked quietly and efficiently. Marking one tick after the other in her daily list. She learned the printer is one with the copy machine, placed at the end of the hall near the kitchenette. A huge monster that will only work by placing your employee card on it. Rachel was irritated by this whole 'big brother' again, and sighed her despair to the machine.

By the time her work day ended, she completed all her assignments, and her table was clear from all the copies she was asked to do. Proud of herself she walked to the main office door, thinking to head home.

Stepping towards the front desk, miss B came her way, saying three words that were like music to her ears - "see you tomorrow". Simple and effective. Mission accomplished. First day marked off, and she was asked to come back. Rachel nodded to miss B, and answered plainly "see you tomorrow".

Two minutes later, alone in the elevator, Rachel did her little victory dance, and then she pulled her cell phone out of her purse and texted the good news to the temp agency. In reply, she received a text with an address. She saw the address and knew she'll have to take a different bus home. She now had a new home to go to.

On her way she stopped for a quick dinner at a nearby diner, and at the department store to buy a new suit for tomorrow.

* * *

Next morning, same early hour, same bus, even the same guy at the lobby, only now she already had an employee card, so she simply greeted him and walked pass the glass gates. By the way he checked her out, she knew the black knee-length pencil skirt with matching tight jacket and lilac blouse with some cleavage showing were the right thing to wear. She smiled and walked lightly to the elevators, clicking her heels and wiggling her assets in the process, enjoying the feeling of the guy's drooling on her back.

Julie was already waiting for the elevator, so they rode up together. Rachel could feel the friendship budding, and knew she might found a friend for life. When the elevator reached their floor and they opened the glass door, Julie started giggling and her face blushed in a matter of seconds. She turned her head towards Rachel, and Rachel looked down the hall to see what made Julie react like a teenager girl with a crush. At the end of the corridor stood a tall man in a black suit. By all meanings his figure was perfect. Rachel didn't see his face, but his back was enough to know this body was the talk of the office. And that spot where the back ended and the legs started… well… Rachel thought it would be easier to just stop her rolling thoughts there. She turned to Julie with one question in her mouth "who?"

"Oh, he's the new guy. He started working here a couple of months ago. He's the girls' chauffeur. He takes us places we need to go, runs errands for us. And all sorts. He's our mystery guy. We know his name is JD, but he never spoke to any of us longer than what was necessary. He calls us all 'miss', and never addresses us directly. Most of the time he just sits in his car in the basement parking lot. Believe it or not, there is a bet between us who will be the first to get him to talk…" Julie finished with a wink, and Rachel could certainly believe her. By the time Julie finished, the guy already walked away, and Rachel and Julie walked down the hall to their stations.

* * *

By 10 AM, Rachel already typed her first task for the day, and now had to print it once to see it's okay, and then make 25 more copies of it and leave it on her desk for miss B. she walked to the printer and placed her card. The first copy came out and was fine, so Rachel went back to her station to send the next 25 copies. When she released the printing job again, the printer started shooting pages and Rachel decided to go make herself a nice cup of coffee in the meantime, knowing it's gonna take a while to print. She noticed the day before that there was a good coffee machine and a nice milk foamer in the kitchenette, so she decided now is the time to spoil herself.

Walking back to her station with the coffee at hand, she noticed the printer had finished, and decided to collect the copies now and not make a double trip to the printer. She quickly sipped some of her hot coffee, to have the flavor in her mouth till she can sit and enjoy the rest of it. She took the turn to enter the printer's area, and bumped into something that wasn't there before. Her first reaction was a loud surprised gulp. Then she yelped when she felt the heat of the coffee making its way through her clothes down to the floor.

Looking down, Rachel saw a pair of manly black shoes who were nicely polished till she spilled coffee all over them. Upper to that were black suit pants, and she couldn't look any higher. She didn't need to. She instinctively knew who this was.

JD.

She blushed from embarrassment, and her eyes drifted upwards and got stuck on her own blouse. Her once lilac and now mocha blouse. She couldn't hold the shame longer, and ran to the bathroom, leaving her empty cup of coffee on Julie's desk.

Julie entered the bathroom right behind her, and saw her by the sink, trying to wash the coffee stain away from her blouse. Not a minute had passed and miss B entered the room, as well. One look from her was enough for Julie to step out without a word.

Rachel raised her eyes from the basin and looked at miss B through the mirror.

"Sorry, miss B. didn't mean to do that. I'll get myself cleaned and I'll get back to work."

"Turn around, miss Rachel" miss B's commanding voice gave Rachel the creeps, but she did as she was told. She closed the tap and turned around, barely lifting her eyes high enough to make eye contact with miss B.

"You can't stay here like this, miss Rachel." miss B's voice was stern.

"I'll stay at my desk. I promise. I already finished typing and printing that deposition, so I don't have much more to do. I won't get up, I promise. I'll button up my jacket, and I'll stay at my desk and..." There was some pleading in her voice. The expression on miss B's face switched from disgust to surprise when she heard Rachel's productivity. She interrupted Rachel's speech with her own, this time her voice a little softer.

"You can't. Mr. Edmonds is coming back from his trip today, and the office has to be tip-top. He can't see you like this. You know what? Seeing you already did your major task for today, why won't I get you a ride to a place we work with. The company has an open account there, and you could get something… _nicer_… to wear. Maybe even _several_ nice things to wear…" miss B referred to Rachel's current outfit as if it was jeans and T, or worse. Rachel actually thought she looked nice as it was.

"You wait here, and miss Julie will come and get you once we're ready. I'll notify the store you're on your way."

It was thirty minutes later when Julie came back to the bathroom and called Rachel out. She walked with her to the elevators, and went down with her to the basement where a silver Cayenne was waiting for them. Rachel climbed to the back seat, and Julie closed the door behind her. T

he car took off the second the door was slammed.

* * *

**So... want you think will happen next? Will they recognize each other?**


	3. Chapter 3

**thank ya'all for all your favs, alerts and reviews. You're the BEST!**

**Again, this is for B.**

**_Those we love don't go away. They walk beside us every day._**

**And on a different tone - I do not own rookie blue, you know...**

* * *

Sam heard the back door slam and hit the gas. He knew the "girls" at Edmond's firm were impatient. He also knew how much they had planned for the rest of the day. He didn't know who was sitting in the back seat, and he didn't care. You saw one girl, you saw them all. All from good backgrounds. All got good education. All came to the big city hoping to marry well and marry wealth.

He was getting tired of this, and so was Steve Peck, his handler.

Two months of his life wasted driving a fancy car around the city.

Not his dream work, not at all. Not what he had in mind when Hill said it's not gonna be a glamorous job.

The life of a street cop with the uncomfortable uniforms and high belts started to get their appeal back.

Sam huffed in despair.

Two months and all he had to show for them was… nothing. He made no progress in his case. Steve was talking about taking him off it, but his gut feeling told him there was something big here, that Edmonds is just stalling time because Hill just got arrested. So he fought Steve to stay and he was still here, debating if it was the best choice.

The car pulled out of the underground parking, and Sam lowered the sunglasses from his hair.

As at many other driving moments, he replayed in his mind parts of the past months, trying to think of a lead that will get him deeper into Edmond's firm and secret. He thought of trying to reach out for one of the girls, but they all seemed too incompetent to be CIs. There was one girl, Tami, whom he started a conversation with once, but this ended up going nowhere.

He found that ever since he met _her_ that day nearly three months ago, all women were not intriguing any more. _She_ was all he could think about for many of his waking hours, and let's face it – his non-waking hours as well.

The memories of her already started to fade. He was thinking less about her, more about the thoughts about her. He was never the lingering type, but somehow thinking about her made him feel like there is a point in his existence. He never felt this way before.

He shook his head to shake off the thoughts.

This UC is too long.

It must end.

Soon.

Or he'll lose his mind.

He glanced at the back mirror to see whom it was he was driving today, deciding that if this is Tami – he will talk to her again, no matter what. His first glance was for a second, followed by a second glance, much longer.

Much much longer.

He nearly drove through a red light and hit the brakes on the last moment, jerking her in her seat.

_NO WAY!_ He thought. _My mind is playing tricks on me. I think about her so much, that I started seeing her in every other girl. There's no way she's here. Right? _He rolled his tongue on the inside of his mouth, contemplating.

A horn behind him threw him from his thoughts back to reality. And the reality was that _she_ was sitting in the back seat of his car.

"You new here?" he couldn't resist starting a conversation just to hear her voice, wondering if the sounds that lingered between his ears for so long were her real voice or a fiction of his imagination.

"Yep" she popped the P "you?"

This was the same voice. It was _her_. He had no doubt. She was definitely NOT an _Edmond's girl_, if she asked him a reply question. None of them cared about the chauffeur.

"Kind'a" he answered vaguely "and you're…?"

Realizing he was asking about her name, she supplied it "Rachel. I assume you're JD. Right?"

"Right" his reply was sharp and quick, as if he didn't want to delve on his name.

"So… where we're going?" she asked.

"First to get you some clothes, and then to the salon."

"Salon?!"

"All the girls go there every other week or so" there was some mocking in his voice when he said 'girls'.

His words sent her back to her thoughts and inner debates.

Truth was, for the past two months he saw the outsides of most designer wear stores, boutiques, hair stylists, makeup artists, beauty parlors, nail builders and what else in this part of Toronto. Twice or even three times a week he was called ASAP to drive one of the "girls".

He loved driving, but this was taking all the fun of the fancy car away.

It's like having your own dream basketball team.

Of Barbie dolls.

He forced his mind to ignore her presence, knowing she will still be there when he parks the car near the store and she'll be inside. He navigated the car in what he thought was a smooth ride, and stopped a short while later next to the store.

* * *

Riding in the back of the luxury car, Rachel hoped this day will not get any worse. If it will, there was a chance she'll have to go back to her old place tonight, and life as she planned them would be officially over. She'll have no job, no future, and worst of all - no dreams...

She was jinxed, she was sure. Nothing is going smooth for her for a while now.

Rachel sighed.

When the guy started talking, she had to lift her eyes and look at his reflection in the mirror. All she could see were his sunglasses, and she heard his voice.

There was something a bit familiar in his voice, but she couldn't locate its origin.

At first she was embarrassed to talk to JD after spilling hot coffee all over his shoes, but this uneasiness vanished fast, she found him an easy person to talk to. Her friendly nature always helped her roll easy conversations with others, but there was something else in him that made her wish to prolong this one, though his tone made it clear he wanted to go back to his peaceful driving.

The car stopped in front of a store she never thought she'll be allowed to walk through the doors and breathe the air inside, not to mention even try some clothes on. She took a deep breath and whispered her mantra again.

_Fake it till you make it_. _Fake it till you make it_. _Fake it till you make it_.

JD quickly came around the car to open the door for her. Getting out of the car she stepped in the draining pit and her heel got stuck. In reflex, she leaned in towards JD, almost knocking him down. He, in return, held her steady, trying hard to make his chuckle unnoticed.

_Great!_ She thought _Twice in one day. Can this get any worse?_

Holding JD's reached hand for support, she lifted herself away from her stuck shoe, hitting his sunglasses off his face to the ground. JD leaned down to get his sunglasses and to struggle her shoe free. While he did, she saw his face and knew why his voice was familiar.

_Things just got worse. And much worse than that. _

Trying her best to keep a stoic expression as he handed her her broken shoe, she slowly limped away on one shoe, walking towards the store, thanking him without looking at him, burying her head in the ground.

* * *

Sam was shocked to be finally so close to her. After all this time of dreaming about her - her voice, her appearance, her scent - he couldn't believe she was just here, in his car. He placed his sunglasses back on his face, and walked back to the car, his hands flipping the keys in a nervous act.

Stirring the car to the back parking lot he started thinking about the meaning of it all.

Last time he saw her she was clearly a rookie.

He remembered smelling the factory off her uniforms from across the room.

So she was a rookie nearly three months ago, and now she was here.

How could that be?

They never send someone so fresh to an undercover job, especially when there is already another UC guy in there.

He had to get to the bottom of it.

He reached his hand to his pocket and pulled his phone out. He dialed the number from memory, and kept his conversation short.

Two minutes later, he was by no means any smarter about why this mystery cop was at Edmond's firm. Steve Peck made it perfectly clear he did not send any other cop undercover.

Sam sat in the car, replaying that crucial day in his head. How he heard the gunshots, saw the kid in orange t-shirt running down the alley. How the door was suddenly kicked open and she was in the room. His comment about the crappy lock. Him and his mate running down the fire escape to the alley. Hearing her coming down the stairs behind them, but she never followed them any further.

He assumed she was called back by one of her TOs who recognized him. He didn't even know which division she belonged to, but he was on the force long enough that most cops in Toronto knew his face, at least the more experienced ones, who would be TOs.

So the mystery remains - who is she, and why is she here.

Could this be a twin of the cop?

He ruled this out immediately.

He saw the scared look in her eye when she recognized him. And he had no doubt that she did.

So maybe she was fired from the force? The questions kept crawling to his head, and it bothered him to have no answers.

* * *

Inside the store, hidden from the street by curtains and music, Andy was trying to decide what to do next.

She had no idea how the universe played like that with her faith, taking her down whenever things started to look good but _he_ was around. It's the third time already, and the two times today have as much influence on her future like the first time.

But these were the cards she got, and she got to pull out her best poker face and keep playing.

After all this time, she surely knew who he was. Because of him she's been fighting so hard for nearly three months.

He was the perp that ruined it all, and he'll be the one to fix it.

A plan was forming in her head, and now she knew what she needed to do and how to get it.

And anyone who ever knew Andy McNally, knew that once she sets her mind on something - she's going to get it.

* * *

The people at the store kept giving her clothes to try out, and she felt like Julia Roberts in Pretty Women, minus Richard Gere. The staff was surprised at her being so absentminded, and finished their tasks faster than usual.

Once they were done, one of the staff members called JD, who brought the car to the front and opened the trunk and back door for her. Rachel was escorted by two staff members, hands laden with bags and boxes. She accepted his smile with her own, and climbed inside. JD closed the door behind her and walked around to the drive's door.

When he was sitting in the driver's seat and inserted the key to its place, he realized someone was with him at the front seat. Raising his eyes in panic, he didn't expect to see her so close to him.

_Boy, she's quick. And how come I didn't hear her moving from the back? Sam, you gotta get a grip, this op is making you sloppy._

"So… you from here?" she started

"Yeah, Scarborough" he liked keeping thing as true as possible "and you?"

"Grew up not too far away from here. Any siblings?"

"Two sisters. You?"

"nope. Only child. older? younger?"

No answer

"Favorite season?" she tried again

"What is it? 20 questions? I don't feel like playing this game anymore." Sam snapped, feeling he couldn't keep his guard for long with all these seemingly harmless questions.

There was silence for two minutes, and Rachel broke it again.

"So… Leafs or Raptors?"

Sam rolled his eyes up, lowered his head backwards to the headrest, and then quirked a stern look towards her. He didn't answer. She got the hint.

Across from him, Andy was hoping she didn't just ruin her chance to know him better. She decided to let it go for now, and didn't say another word until the car stopped in front of a salon. This time she didn't even wait until he turned off the engine, and hopped off the car as soon as it reached full stop.

* * *

While waiting for her to come out of the salon, Sam made some crucial resolutions. First, whether she was still a cop or not, if Edmonds finds out about it - or any of his clients for that matter - she's dead. So he must keep her secret. Second, if she IS still a cop, then she's a rookie in training, and need some guidance. He'll give it to her somehow. And last but not least - he must do anything to physically protect her, as there must be some reason why the girls at Edmond's office get a full body treatment every month or less, including a bikini wax, and it's most likely not a women-friendly reason. He shuddered at the thought.

When she finally came out, Rachel seemed to be more relaxed, though he noticed the fire and fierce he saw in her eyes when he first met her three months ago were gone and replaced by a smoky-hazy expression of sorts.

"Now where?" She asked as she fastened her seatbelt next to him and they headed off.

"Now we eat, and then I take you home. Are you a meadow eater?"

"A what?" She was both puzzled and amused.

"You only eat lattice, or do you eat like normal people?"

"My food is cows, smart-ass, not cows' food. Where's the nearest diner? I'm DYING for some burger and fries."

Sam chuckled at her response, and knew this op is going to be fun from now on, with her at his side.

* * *

Two hours later they slowly walked back to the car. They were both stuffed, and Andy started to wonder if all the clothes she got today will still fit tomorrow.

"Where's your place?" His words snapped her off her reverie.

"Ehhhh, wait a second..." she reached for her phone from her purse, and he laced his eyebrows in question.

"I just moved to my new place, and keep forgetting the address, so I texted it to myself." She answered his unspoken question, trying to sound light.

If there was still a doubt in Sam's mind about Rachel's true nature, it vanished at that moment.

She was an undercover cop, hence the new place.

Now he needs to know what she's doing at Edmonds' firm, and how come Steve Peck doesn't know about it.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. leave a review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, **

**First of all, let me tell you how much I like the fact YOU like this story. You in person and you as a collection of people from all over the world. So many fabs and alerts are such an encouraging back wind to move me on and make me continue writing!**

**And the reviews… what can I say? You inspire me. You make me want to give you something great in return, to show you that your reviews are taken to the heart, and your criticism (if there is any) is considered as constructive. **

**So… without further ado…. **

**(and remember: I do now own Rookie Blue)**

**:)**

* * *

One last look at the mirror on her way, and Andy was out the door.

She cleared some bangs off her forehead and checked her watch while running down the stairs, knowing she has exactly one and a half minutes to get to the bus stop across the street or she'll be late for work.

Again.

The first time was last week. She was awake half the night figuring the details of her 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer' plan and when she finally fell asleep she didn't hear the alarm and woke up late.

The expression on Miss B's face was something Andy will be more than happy to never see again.

So today she woke up earlier and was about to leave on time when she noticed a runner in her stockings and had to change, which led to her being almost late.

Again.

She reached the bus stop breathless as her body was not in shape like it used to be, and felt the fumes and smoke the bus left as it drove away from her. She missed it. Forcing herself to breathe slower and think of a solution, she lifted her eyes and saw a gray Porsche SUV stop right before her. A dazzling smile greeted her through the opened window and said good morning.

JD offered her a ride to work.

Rachel climbed up the car smiling, and JD took off.

_If he'll do this more often, _she thought_, the goal of keeping enemies closer will be reached faster than I planned. This way I can talk to him without everybody else around us. Yay!_

She smiled at him, and he felt how the fake smile he had when he first saw her turned real all of a sudden. So he smiled back, knowing his dimples are showing.

He hated dimple his way into someone's heart, but he had to become her friend to protect her.

_Keep saying that to yourself, buddy. Yeah right. You want to PROTECT her… from what exactly? If she's a cop sent undercover she's competent enough to make it without you. You want to protect her from other man. To eliminate the competition. Admit it. Saying she needs your protection is your lame way of rationalizing why you couldn't sleep since you saw her last week, and why you crossed town in this early hour because you weren't sure what time she gets on the bus. So yeah… let's say you need to PROTECT her…_

Sam found himself wondering for the umph'd time why was she here, and how come Peck didn't know about it, and what exactly was her OP, if it **was** an OP, and… and… does she like Chinese?

His mind drifted to other thoughts, the kind that haunted him in his waking hours late at night. The kind he didn't want to think with her right beside him.

Rachel sat so close to him, and yet she looked so distant.

He couldn't find anything to talk to her about. So he just drove the car in silence.

Being away from decent society for so long took small-talk away from his daily vocabulary.

* * *

Across from him, Rachel started feeling he offered her a ride as the companies' chauffeur, and not as a possible friend. Despite his friendly smile when he stopped and offered her a ride, he felt distant now. Like oceans away from her.

She sighed in despair.

She **wanted** to talk.

**So badly.**

She **needed** to talk.

To him.

To anyone.

She just spent the entire weekend alone, talking only to the cashier at the store two blocks down the street.

She rolled her eyes in their pits, trying to calculate how many hours it had been since she said anything.

_Twenty? Twenty two? I was at the store yesterday morning, which means it's less than twenty four hours, but more than eighteen because…_

"You had a nice weekend?"

Rachel didn't realize she allowed her mind to drift away from the car. She snapped out of it, and whilst she knew she wanted to talk, she could find nothing to say.

"ehhm… yeah… you?"

"Yeah. I had a great weekend."

"What'd you do?" this was really the most predicted small talk she ever had, but her mind was uncooperative, so it will have to do.

"I went shooting" _so here's a clue for her… maybe she'll catch on it and start to question me about myself… that will be good. It will be great. But do I want her to know I'm undercover? And what if she switched sides and she's now part of Edmond's OTHER business, whatever that is? What will I do then if I expose myself to her? _

_Oh boy._

He sided his eyes to get a better look at her response, but she held her poker face well.

"Shooting?" her voice was stable though thoughts were running chaotically in her head. She struggled to keep a stoic expression. _Is he trying to intimidate me? To warn me? He knows my secret. He saw me in uniforms. He can tell Edmonds in a flash that I'm a cop, and I'll be fired and there will be no resolution in this case. **Unless** he didn't recognize me… So what will I do? _

"Didn't see you as a weaponry guy. More like a gym guy" she mumbled faintly, this being the only response available to her lips, not knowing why his physical appearance was the first thing that came to mind when thinking what to say.

"Well... I'm both... Ever held a gun in your hands?"

_What a stupid question... he SAW her with a gun at hands - pointed at him. _

And they both vividly remembered that day, though for very different reasons.

"It's one of the best feelings there are. Very powerful." He stopped and cleared his throat, silently begging his lips to stop. In ten seconds his mouth went from zero to one hundred stupid words per minute. He heard no answer for a while, and was glad she had the decency to not answer such a stupid rumble of thoughts.

_Whatever reason she's here for, _he decided, _I can't reveal to her that I remember her from that day. I can't risk it until I know what side she's on_.

She turned her head to his direction, trying to look at him carefully and stay discrete.

This conversation felt forced and unnatural, and as much as she liked to talk, Andy hated conversations like this. But Rachel had no choice. She needed to become friends with him, so she kept talking.

"So... I got to know my neighborhood this weekend, put some things in order, unpacked..." her voice died as she had no more lies to say about this.

Not without risking her already questioned credibility.

_Whatever happens, HE must be the one to say he remembers that day. I can't expose myself unnecessarily if he doesn't._

He looked at her and back at the road, one hand rubbing the other hand's forearm while he contemplated what to say. He **knew** she had nothing to unpack. He **knew** she had nothing to 'put in order' in her new place. That's what is gut feeling told him, and he believed it. So how can he respond to that without calling her secret out?

He run his tongue on his inner cheek, then took a deep breath and let it out in a whispering slow puff.

_There goes my chance for small-talk with her this morning. Damn!_

* * *

Finally, after too long in silent ride, they arrived to the underground parking lot.

Andy took a deep breath while looking at her watch, glad she wasn't late after all.

Silently they walked side by side to the elevator, none of them saying a word.

When they reached the firm's floor and walked out the elevator, Julie just came out the other elevator. The fact that JD and Rachel came together on a Monday morning made her open her eyes and blink fast to allow the vision time to register in her mind.

She smiled even a bigger smile than usual, and laced her arm in Andy's, leading them both pass Miss B by the front desk. They greeted her good morning, and Julie determinately lead their way to the kitchenette.

"So… spill it!" she commanded Rachel.

"Spill what?" one cheek on Rachel's face rose as her eyes got crooked in the question, and both her hands were thrown in the air, turning sideways.

"You… JD… over the weekend… Admit it! Something happened that day he took you to the store last week. And you kept it going over the weekend. Right?"

"Wrong, Julie. You're soooo wrong. I was late this morning and missed the bus by seconds. It just so happened that JD was there and he offered me a ride. That's why we're here together. Nothing else."

"Oh" Julie was clearly disappointed "but if something DOES happen, you come and tell me, right? If he's off the market I need to know."

Rachel laughed and poured them both some coffee.

* * *

The rest of the day went by fast. Rachel didn't see JD, and was glad for that.

Nearly an hour before the day ended, Miss B came to Rachel's desk.

"Miss Rachel?"

Andy raised her eyes and looked at her, trying to think if anything's wrong – she wasn't late, she didn't spill anything today, and after lunch she checked herself in the mirror in the bathroom and nothing got stuck in her teeth or stained her clothes. She almost finished her daily list of chores. So what was it?

"Mr. Edmonds is ready for you now. Follow me."

Rachel bounced fast from her chair. A meeting with Mr. Edmonds on her fourth day was something great, wasn't it?

Following Miss B to one end of the hall, they entered Mr. Edmond's corner office, with city-wide view.

The Toronto skyline from this room was breathtaking. Andy never saw it from this angle, and felt proud to belong to such a beautiful city. To serve and protect its citizens.

Rachel walked in, and Miss B closed the heavy wooden doors behind her. Rachel was just turning around to thank her, and the doors slammed.

"Come here, Miss Rachel. Come join me, please" Mr. Edmonds called her from the seating area to her right, tapping his hand on the sofa next to him. Rachel slowly approached, concentrating her thoughts on walking slowly to disguise her limp. The pitter-patter of her heels muffled by the rich shaggy carpet.

She chose a sofa opposite his, and sat down keeping her legs glued and slightly bent and her hands in her lap lightly fisted, like she saw in the movies real ladies should do.

"I wanted to welcome you to our firm, Miss Rachel." He wore a big smile that stretched between his ears but didn't reach his eyes, and Andy found herself doubting her being here in this firm.

Edmonds mistook Andy's silence for embarrassment, and continued.

"I wanted to tell you something about our firm. This firm (he opened his arms as if standing on a preacher's stand and giving a sermon about the world) was built with a lot of love, dedication and hard work (hands down). Love to our clients and dedication to give them the best legal advice and the hardest work possible. Most of the people to walk in through these doors (hands up again, pointing the doors) are wealthy and prosperous (and hands back down). They all expect the best from the best law firm in town.

Andy found his hand movements were occupying her eyes, and knew it looks like she's following his every word, while she actually thought how many times he practiced this speech to reach such precision and streaming.

"And the 'best' means the best legal advice, and the best looking staff to accompany it. Some of our clients are about to be locked for a long time, and whatever they see here will stay etched in their minds for that time. That's one of the reasons for them to come back. So we give them what they expect, and they pay us back and recommend us to their friends. And that's where you, the girls, come in to the picture. Sure, we need someone to type the data into the system and all, but if our client knows his data was handled by someone like you – he feels his case is an easy one because it can be handled by a model."

Andy couldn't believe what she just heard. He basically admitted to hiring her for her looks, only so male clients could gorgel at her for fun, and also that looks and brains can't come together… how could this guy be one of the top legal minds in Toronto, and have so little respect for woman?

She rubbed her fingers against her thumb in both hands to keep herself from snapping at him. Realizing the effect of that is minimal and she's going to lose control, she got up from her place and walked to the window, hugging herself while taking the view in and breathing deeply to relax. This is not the time or the place to lose it. This is only one more step on the way to accomplishing what she's here for.

She realized too late she made the wrong move.

"The view here is something… isn't it?" he kept talking, ignoring her discomfort, and his voice was closer to her. He was up and walking towards her.

Rachel nodded without looking at him. She couldn't look him in the eyes after what he just said, and how he got closer to her.

"Anything else, sir?" she had to get out of here. Fast. He was giving her the creeps.

He stood in his place.

"Not at all. I just wanted to welcome you to our firm."

_And stare at my figure against the sunset. I can feel your eyes burning holes in certain parts of my body._

Rachel turned around and slightly nodded. She walked to the door without saying a word, and closed it behind her, forcing the disgusted thoughts to stay inside.

* * *

"Rachel, it's a door. You knock and you enter." The voice behind her was unmistakably his.

She turned her head to face him, the rest of her body still parallel to the door. The expression in her eyes startled him and guarding instincts kicked in. "you okay?" he reached his hands to her arms and turned her body to face his. Her head moved up and down just a bit while her lips formed the word "fine".

"Come" he ordered. "I'm taking you home."

He started walking to her desk, grabbed her purse and walked to the elevators, so confident she will be right behind him that he didn't even check.

* * *

During the ride to her place she didn't say a word.

How can she share her feelings with a stranger? With someone that can ruin whatever she's trying to achieve here? Can she trust him? Can she trust herself to know when to stop talking?

She can't.

So she won't.

Sam wanted her to talk. Needed to know that nothing happened in Edmond's room that did this to her.

"Did he do anything to you, Rachel?" something in this name felt wrong, unfit. _Probably a cover name, like mine._

The silent movements indicating 'NO' were all he wanted. And he got it. The tension that built in his stomach since he saw her outside the room dissolved.

* * *

He walked her up to her apartment, needing to be sure she's safely inside and lock the doors. She was clearly shaken by something and didn't want to share it with him. He understood and respected that.

He noticed how she scrambled her hand in her purse, and wondered what else was wrong.

"You took the keys from the drawer?" she asked faintly.

"Just took the purse and that's it. Why? You don't have a key? You wanna go back and take them?"

"No. it's fine. I'll manage."

She'll never admit she needs help. She got it covered.

He raised a questioning eyebrow, and she pulled a black utensil from her purse. Sam opened his eyes in shock. _A pick-lock kit? In her purse? What is she doing carrying this around?_

JD looked as Rachel skillfully picked the lock.

She smiled at him. First real smile since they left the office. Shrugging her shoulder she admitted: "my dad taught me on my twelfth birthday"

Sam was dumbfounded. _What kind of a father teaches his kid how to pick a lock at an age most parents ADD locks to their doors so the kids won't sneak out? What kind of education did she receive? Maybe she IS crooked._

He didn't get a chance to ask her about her dad, as his phone rang and this was a call he had to take…

* * *

**This chapter turned a little longer than planned, hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5 - rookie mistakes

**Usually I'm against naming "my" chapters. But this one somehow got a name, and refused to let it go… enjoy!**

* * *

"Got it!" Andy triumphantly lifted her face from the door knob, turned it around and opened the door. She did this so many times and yet still found pride each time she succeeded in doing it again. Not that she expected a round of applause or anything, but any acknowledgement of her success would have been nice.

She definitely did not expect the silence she got in return.

She looked for JD and found him talking quietly on the phone at the other end of the hall.

She shook her head, knowing she should have been more alert and hear his phone ring while picking the lock.

_My bad. _

_Another rookie mistake to add to the list. _

_The very loooong list._

She walked inside and headed straight to the fridge, happy she stacked it with beer during her grocery spree the day before. She pulled out two bottles, hoping JD will stay for a while. She was still a bit shaken with Edmonds' speech and stares, and thought they could have a nice non-committing relaxed evening together.

She heard him talk for two more minutes, as if he's arguing with someone, and then he hang up and came inside and closed the door behind him, looking back and forth from the door to her, a dimpled smile on his face.

Without saying a word she smiled back and handed him the beer she already opened for him, understanding his unspoken appreciation of her handy skills.

He took a long sip before talking.

_Wow. _

_She literally read my mind, cool beer after this conversation! She's amazing. There she is, still shaking like a leaf from whatever happened in Edmond's office, and she keeps her cool long enough to pick lock the door, and then all she thinks is that **I **need a beer. Talk about being professional…_

_Now, JD_ - Sam reminded himself in a tough thought – speaking of being professional… _You were ordered to come pick Edmonds and take him to visit Hill in jail. They never involved you with anything like this, so maybe this is your break in. You can't screw this up. This is your chance and you got to grab it. Even if it means leaving her here alone like this. That's why you pretended to argue about this, though you know it's the best thing that happened to you in a long while. _

He opened his eyes and looked at her from above the bottle still attached to his mouth, tilting his head just the slightest. She had an examining look in her eyes, as if she must ask him something.

He cleared his throat and lowered the bottle down.

"Anything on your mind, Rachel?"

_I wonder what her real name is... how it will roll on my tongue..._

She noticed how his voice was softer talking to her. As if the one used for the phone talk was a fake, and this is the real, natural voice he has.

_What kind of a game does a druggy like him play? Why does he have to change his voice to answer a phone call, and not with me?_

"Nope" she finally answered. "Thought maybe you'd like to stay for a while..." He heard the hope in her voice and hated to break it.

"Sorry, but I have to go do something for the boss. Will you be fine on your own?" The concern in his voice touched her, and she realized that if it was under any different circumstances, they could have been friends.

_Or more_.

"I'll be fine, JD. Thank you so much for the ride. I got a little upset at Edmond's office, but it's all fine by now. I think a good shower will wash this day off me and I'll be as good as new." she bit her lower lip, her heart and brain pulling on different directions regarding what would be the best next move.

"Sorry, I've got to go" he didn't want to admit how tempting this was. She clearly wasn't as _fine_ as she wanted him to believe. And the thought of cold beer at hands, her beside him… it could have been a great evening, but not tonight.

_Why did she have to mention the shower now of all times? I have to go meet Hill in jail, and this is NOT the image I want to take with me. Though I wouldn't mind taking it another time… STOP! That's it, Sammy. You have to control yourself there, buddy. DON'T MIX BUSINESS AND PLEASURE!_

"Rain check, then?" He asked and she smiled faintly.

Andy nodded and Sam headed to the door, talking as he walks "lock the doors, don't open to strangers, and I'll pick you up in the morning." He stopped next to the door and turned to face her "Same place, same time?"

"You don't have to..." she answered, her voice huskier than intended and one of her hands nervously scratching her neck, giving him time to take his offer back though she hoped he wouldn't.

"t's okay. I wanna. Just remember - lock the doors and don't let strangers in." With that he left and closed the door behind him, not hearing her unspoken reply.

_And what are you, exactly, if not a stranger? First you show up on my first day as a street cop, and now on my second day as an undercover cop. You seem to care about me, but I know nothing about you, except the fact you're a stranger druggy with a job at a great firm, and I allowed you into my house and into my thoughts..._

* * *

**Rookie mistake no. 563: never invite a stranger into your house. Or thoughts.**

* * *

Tuesday morning came, and Rachel was sitting at the bus stop with a book in her hands. She didn't want him to know she came early especially to impress him and not be breath panted. She didn't want him to know she spent half the night having an imaginary talk with him, and choosing "safe" subjects to talk about. So she was seating seemingly nonchalant, and pretended to read a book.

She was tensed up like it was a first date, which made her both laugh and scream inside.

_What is it about him? How can he be both good-cop and bad-cop all together? Why do I keep using Academy phrases here? What is so special about him that he haunts my thoughts? I can't get involved with anyone right now. It's too complicated. I need to aim to the friends' zone…_

Sam saw her there before she noticed him. He stopped the car a few meters before the bus stop, taking the image of her in. he noticed she was holding the book upside down, and chuckled. Apparently he wasn't the only one excited about this. It still bothered him that he had no idea what she was doing here, but he shoved that curiosity down his throat, and moved on. She made him feel something that wasn't there for a long time.

She made him homesick. High sighed upon this revelation.

As it turned out, his gut feeling was right – she was fun to talk with, and they had a very nice time during their morning ride. She did most of the talking, but he didn't mind. That way he could rein his emotions and stay stoic, not expressing how he's slowly getting to appreciate her more with every passing moment.

This time he waited a couple of minutes in the car to not get in the office with her, avoid the prying eyes.

At lunch he came by her desk to see if he can get her anything.

At the end of the day he came again, to offer her a ride home.

Julie raised an eyebrow, smiled to herself and said nothing.

* * *

Wednesday was the same – they came in together, they left together, and in between they met several times occasionally on the hall or kitchenette.

Thursday came by, and Julie walked to Rachel's desk, inviting Rachel to join her for a girls' night out. Andy – starving for some companionship – happily agreed.

JD took her home after work, and after she got ready she took a cab to a club Julie offered.

They had fun at the club. After several drinks Julie started to loosen up, and Andy found her to be a fun gal, with great sense of humor that didn't show with her work elegant outfit on.

They sat by the bar, and Julie made fun of all the guys lurking their way. Andy didn't notice them. She wasn't here to meet new guys.

She was a girl on a mission.

Drunk. But on a mission.

"I'm glad your puppy allowed you to have a night out" Julie's remark caught Rachel off guard.

"My WHAT?"

"Your puppy" Julie said again, as if it's clear as daylight whom she was talking about. Seeing Rachel doesn't follow, she supplied: "JD".

"JD is not my puppy." Rachel answered defensively.

"So why is he following you around for the last week like a lost puppy? I swear I've never seen him around the office so much as he is since you came."

Andy DID notice that JD seems to be like a faint shadow of her movements, but she never thought other people have noticed too.

She looked around the club they were sitting in. Some new-age/medieval combination of designer furniture, sounds of the sea, fake torch lights and staff in nylon armors. _They look like aliens, poor people. I hope they have union rights and get many breaks. It looks so hot in these suits._

Julie saw her drifting, and didn't want to change the subject. This was such good office gossip.

"So... you met before?"

"Nope" _it's not a lie, we were never properly introduced._

"You sure? You look so cozy together. Come together in the morning, leave together at night."

Rachel's eyes shot at Julie surprised. _We'll have to be more discrete. Or maybe I'll just stop coming with him.__ But it's such a fun ride, _her inner self pouted._ We'll see._

"Yeah, I'm sure. We never met before, and I'm sure he's not into me, we're just friends. It's just a coincidence he's so much in the office. It has nothing to do with me."

"Rachel?"

"Uhhm?" Andy moved her look back from the dance floor to Julie.

"You wanna bet on it?"

Andy needed to do something to change the subject. These were unsafe territories, and she didn't like the sound of Julie's tone.

"I'm going to the bathroom. Wanna come?"

"No, I'm fine, you go ahead, Rachel. I'll keep an eye on your purse."

"Thanks."

Andy left, and Julie reached for Rachel's purse.

Andy came back some time later, puzzled by the smugged look on Julie's face.

"What did you do, Julie?"

"I said I'll prove to you he's into you, and I will. In (Julie checked the time on her watch) in about five minutes you'll see." Julie laughed, and Andy got nervous. She tried thinking what Julie did, but nothing came to mind.

Whatever Andy had in mind, it wasn't seeing JD rush in to the club five minutes later with a worried look on his face. Julie had her eyes on the door and waived for him to notice. Sam came to their table and looked intently at Andy.

"You coming?" he asked, annoyed by her lack of response to his arrival.

"Coming?" Andy didn't follow. The Alcohol flowing in her veins didn't help, either.

"You texted me you need a ride. Here I am. Let's go." He grabbed her by the elbow, trying to get her up from her seat. She looked at Julie with a venom-filled look "Tell me you didn't, Julie!"

* * *

**Rookie mistake no. 739: never give anyone full access to your phone.**

* * *

"Well, I did, and I'm proud of it. Now take me home before you two lovebirds go to sleep." Julie walked outside with a sure step despite all the drinks she had, and Andy looked at Sam.

He looked tired. He looked like someone just rolled him out of bed and in to the car.

"Sorry" her apology was true and he knew it. He didn't quite got what just happened, but he understood she was not to be blamed.

"It's okay. Now let's get you home. It's late and you're drunk in a weekday."

"Don't worry about me. I can hold my liquor well." She snapped and headed out after Julie, leaving Sam to rear their march.

* * *

The noise of her phone woke her up.

She didn't know who could be the one calling so early, but it was a very stubborn person.

Rachel stretched her hand to the night stand where she kept her phone, but it wasn't there. She tapped her hand all over before realizing the phone was actually on the kitchen island. She forced herself out of bed, noticing she was fully dressed with her last night outfit. She worked to balance her step and needed the occasional help from the walls to get to the kitchen.

Finally she found the phone and answered it, growling some muffled words.

"Great. You're up. Now notice the time, and know I'm waiting for you at the bus stop in ten minutes. Get ready." He hung up before she had a chance to answer.

Still holding the phone in her hands, Andy checked the time. She was late. Like REALLY late.

She hurried herself to the bathroom, checking the damage of the smeared makeup on her face. A quick time planning and she hurried herself through most of her morning routines. She didn't have time for a shower, so she washed her face and fixed her makeup, pulled her hair up to a tight bun – no way can she wear it down to work without a shower. A fast dress-up, and she was out the door.

He waited for her as he said, and handed her a cup of coffee once she was buckled in her seat next to him.

"Thanks. For everything. I know the text woke you up last night and yet you came and brought me home last night, and I know you placed the phone in the kitchen so I'll get up when you call, and, well… what I'm trying to say is… well… thanks. I owe you one. A big one. Name it and you got it." She smiled at him.

_There are so many ways I can make her pay me back…_ a cocky smile appeared on JD's face, and Andy wondered what she said to trigger it.

"You know what?" an idea came to her mind "why won't you come tonight and I'll cook us dinner? A thank-you dinner?"

JD looked at her, surprised. He pinched his nose bridge, trying to figure if it could be such a good idea. He still doesn't know what side she's working for. Peck did some queries, but nothing came up. And there was this attraction thing between them he could no longer ignore. He decided to go for it, and agreed.

The happy expression on her face was unmistakable. And Sam was happy just to see it.

The day went by fast, and as JD dropped her off next to her apartment, he said he'll be right back as he's just going home to chance to something less formal than his usual black suit.

Andy rushed to the grocery store and back home to cook. She's been planning the menu all day, and knew exactly what to make.

Two hours later, the food was ready, the table was set, but JD was not there.

Three hours – no sign of him.

Five hours – still nothing.

Rachel texted him a question, but got no reply.

At midnight, Andy went to sleep, disappointment.

* * *

**Rookie mistake no. 816: even if he says he'll be right back, don't get your hopes up too high. Chances are he won't.**

* * *

Monday morning finally came.

Andy woke up after another very lonely weekend.

She glanced out the window and was surprised to see clouds peaking between city buildings. Summer was making room for autumn to come back.

Assuming JD will not pick her up, she got ready quickly, and headed to the bus stop across the street.

She's been thinking about it all weekend. Why he didn't come back, why he didn't answer her text messages, why he didn't call all weekend, what should she do now if she saw him at work?

She sat on the bench for several minutes when she heard the noise a bus' engine makes. She raised her eyes from the book she was reading, and saw the bus approaching. To her surprise, a gray Porsche SUV was already waiting in front of her.

Her eyes opened, and a happy smile shined on her face. She wanted to be upset with him, but she just couldn't. _I'm sure he had his reasons. What matters is that he is here now. Maybe we could be friends, after all._

Taking fast light steps she reached the car, opened the door and sat next to the driver.

"Didn't expect to see you this morning" she said while pulling her safety belt.

"Good morning, gorgeous"

This was not his voice.

Her eyes shot up.

These were not his pants.

Her fingers started fidgeting while her eyes made their final journey to the driver's face.

And this was definitely **NOT** **HIM**.

* * *

**Rookie mistake no. 924: never. But NEVER get in to a car without checking who the driver is first.**

* * *

So… wanna take any guesses who the driver is?


	6. Chapter 6

**Guess it wasn't too hard to guess… let's see how Andy and Sam are doing…**

**I do not own Rookie Blue**

* * *

_Taking fast light steps she reached the car, opened the door and sat next to the driver._

_"Didn't expect to see you this morning" she said while pulling her safety belt._

_"Good morning, gorgeous" _

_This was not his voice. _

_Her eyes shot up._

_These were not his pants._

_Her fingers started fidgeting while her eyes made their final journey to the driver's face._

_And this was definitely **NOT** **HIM**. _

* * *

Sam pulled over next to the bus stop, lifting his eyes in search of Rachel.

Not seeing her there was a disappointment.

He knew he should have called her during the weekend, but there was no way he could have.

Hill notified him the previous week there's a new drug shipment coming soon, and pointed him as one of those in charge of finding a new place to work from and gathering all the people back to work. After a long time with Hill, this was the first time Sam was getting the front-row seat to see all the action, and to know how everything drug-related in Hill's organization works. This was a great accomplishment to his OP, and Peck was thrilled.

Having all Hill's regular team behind bars at the moment was definitely a bonus...

They needed to know how Hill is bringing the drugs to town, how they distribute them, and who are the people working in the 'factory' mixing the drug with flour then packing it in small packs, and the distributers and runners.

When he left Friday night, he had every intention of coming back, but then one of the guys called to say they found a place that could be the factory, and they all headed there and worked over the weekend to get the place ready.

Rumor had it the drugs would be in town in a week or two, and the other guys were thrilled with excitement. A new shipment means more work and income, and more importantly - Hill always gave them a free sample they craved for.

No one knew how exactly the drugs are brought in, but they were excited none the less.

Being with the scum and dirt of Toronto over a long period of time was something Sam forgot, after two months working for Edmonds.

He forgot the high noise level, the stuffed stinky-sweaty scent in the room, the lack of sleep, the sense of urgency in everything they did.

He forgot how they don't take no for an answer, and how they won't let you talk on your phone during anything. Not even if you're married and your wife is in labor. In fact, someone even came and gathered all their phones to the side of the new place, so they will have no intrusions, even when they got an occasional nap on the floor.

Good thing Sam managed to notify Peck of his whereabouts, or a search squad would have been sent to that location.

He was already on his civvies, on his way back to Rachel's place when the call came in and he had to show up across town in twenty minutes.

So he drove like crazy, talking with Peck on the way, pushing off the talk with Rachel as he didn't know what to say.

As it turned out, he ended up saying nothing - they took his phone and gave it back only this morning.

He wanted to go back home to take a long hot shower to wash the filth away, yet ended up here to take her to work.

Sam looked at the car's clock, and knew he was late - her bus had passed five minutes ago.

He sighed heavily and ran his fingers in his thick hair, realizing how greasy and filthy it is after two days of work and not taking a shower. He made a quick calculation. He'll go back home to freshen up, and then he'll go and grovel for her forgiveness back in the office.

With this plan in his head he put the car back in gear, and drove away.

* * *

Andy didn't know how to react.

She had a fairly good idea why Edmonds was here.

It could be only one of two reasons.

One would bring her glory if she played her cards right. The other means she was made, and is up to Edmonds' mercy and forgiveness.

Always an optimistic, Andy chose the first path.

She brought her purse up her lap and in the pretense of putting the book in, brought the phone closer and pressed the 'record' button hidden by the silicon protector.

"Good morning, Mr. Edmonds. I didn't know you live nearby" she mustered a sweet neutral voice.

"Good morning, Miss Rachel. I don't think we were properly introduced." He lifted his right hand for her to shake, and she had to get her hand out of the purse to shake it back.

His grip of her hand was firm and long.

Longer than society would describe as politely needed.

Andy took a long quiet breath.

She must do this right. It will be harder to correct it if he doesn't like her now.

As it turned out, Mr. Edmonds was already very keen on liking her, so she didn't need to work hard.

With his hand holding hers he started talking again.

"I've been reading your job application over the weekend, Miss Rachel".

Andy shrunk in her place_. _

_Could be I was wrong assuming his intentions?_

"Usually I interview our girls before they start working for our firm, so I thought maybe we could have the interview now."

"What, like, here? Now? In the car?"

"Yeah, unless you have something better to do right now… We have about ten minutes before we get to the office. We can talk in the meantime."

"Fine" she shrugged her shoulders, and her movement broke his hold of her hand. She was relieved when he didn't hold it back.

"So... your family name... it's unusual, to say the least..." As simple as that he placed the biggest hole in her cover story in front of her.

Her last name.

_Damn tech team!_

She cleared her throat trying to gain some time before giving her wobbly answer, and allowed her mouth to pour out the load of nonsense she thought about at nights. "Well... my grandpa was Dutch, and my father wanted to change it when my parents got married, but I was soon born and... well... My dad hoped to have only girls... so he thought it will be… becoming… to keep it." her story ended as abruptly as it started.

"Was he right?"

"Sorry?" _is he asking me if it's becoming?_

"Did he have only girls?" his question sounded friendly and interesting, as if he really cared.

"I'm an only child"

K_eep it real, McNally. Keep it real._

* * *

Sam reached the parking lot of his new cover apartment. It was a nice building, and it came with the car, as he liked to think… this was a huge step-up from his place while working for Hill.

He pulled his phone intending to call Rachel, to see she got on time to work and didn't sleep in again. He rebuked himself for not thinking about it when he was under her building, and pressed speed dial 3.

* * *

The sound of a classic melody filled the closed cab of Edmonds' car and made Andy jump in her seat.

Edmonds was in the middle of asking her to call him George, and she decided to not answer the phone.

_Not the time for any conversations. If only the caller would get that I'm in the middle of something and stop bothering. The recorder doesn't work when the phone rings._

* * *

A quick shower, a fresh suit from the dry-cleaners, and he was out the door, almost as good as new.

Back in the car, starting the engine again, he glanced at the clock and grimaced at the thought that crossed his mind. By the time he'll get to the office she'll be in the middle of her work, and he will have no chance to talk to her.

He did stand her up during the weekend, and maybe she's one of these girls who will not forgive you so easy and that's why she didn't answer before.

He must call her again.

* * *

The second time the phone rang, Andy ignored it again.

_If it's important – they'll call again, or I'll see the caller ID and call back when I get to the office._

"You seem a bit distracted, Rachel." Andy thought he attempted to give a more caring tone to his voice than he really felt.

"It's okay. I'll call them back" she waved her hand lightly.

Before she had a chance to place her hand back in her lap, Edmonds' hand was there, resting too comfortably on her thigh.

"Are you sure? Is there anything wrong with your family? Anything I can help you with?" still, mock concern in his voice.

Andy felt the tiny muscle in the corner of her nose twitch. She felt how her lip is slowly rising in its upper left section towards the nose in a disgusted gesture.

She knew this was the tiniest movement and it wasn't noticeable by Edmonds, but she felt it vividly.

Her body reacted on its own, and she had to work extra hard to not let her mind and mouth follow.

* * *

One ring. Two rings. Three… _why doesn't she answer? Had anything happened to her?_

He reached her voice mail, hung up and called again.

One ring, two rings, three…

"Hey mom"

Sam felt he can breathe again after hearing her voice.

_Wait. Did she just call me Sam!? How does she know my name?_

"I know I didn't call you in a while, but I can't talk now mom. Can I call you in about ten minutes when I get to the office? I got a ride with my new boss and I can't talk now. So, bye"

And she hung up.

Sam was sitting in his car, wondering what just happened. He replayed what he heard and realized she told him everything he needed to know, without saying it to him. She's in a car. On her way to the office. And Edmonds is driving.

If she was on Edmonds' side – she wouldn't tell him she's with him in the car, and she also wouldn't protect him by not calling his name out loud.

So she's NOT on Edmonds' side.

That's good.

But she IS with him in the car.

_This isn't good._

_Crap_

* * *

Andy placed her phone back in her purse and looked at Edmonds.

"Sorry for this, sir. My mom can be persistent and call nonstop until I answer. I had to answer this."

_But I'm not sorry that when you heard me say I'm in the car with you, you took your sticky hand off me._

"I'm sorry, too. I hope everything is alright with your mom."

"I'm sure she's fine. I'm an only child and she just misses me so much sometimes, like she haven't seen me in fifteen years"

_She really **didn't** see me in 15 years._

"In any case, call her back when you get to the office, you can use one of the meeting rooms if you like."

"Thank you, sir, thank you so much for caring and understanding"

"Already told you - call me George. You don't need to be formal"

* * *

After parking the car, Sam stayed in the car to think, sleep escaping his eyes.

He found the thought that Rachel was with Edmonds in the car very disturbing, and wondered if she got to the office fine. If five minutes with Edmonds in his office made her tremble for an hour, what would 15 minutes with him in the car do?

So he came up with an idea.

He rode the elevator to the ground floor, and did something he didn't do in two months – he walked out to the street.

* * *

Andy was working at her station when a paper cup from Artie's entered her peripheral view.

She raised her eyes, and was surprised to find JD there, holding a large paper cup.

"Hot chocolate" he handed her the cup and she couldn't help the huge smile that shone on her face.

"How did you know?" she took the cup from him, surprised and flattered, and started to blush a little.

"I guessed. You look like the hot chocolate from Artie's kind of a girl" he said matter-of-factly, raising both his eyebrows. There was something sheepish in his grin, and his eyes told her something he'll never say himself - a gesture like this was not something he usually did.

"Wow. Didn't think I'm THAT easy to read."

"Your ride here was fine?" he had to change the subject, her stare made him uncomfortable. _Like she can look straight in to my soul._ He knew he hit a nerve by her physical reaction, though her mouth said nothing.

"Yup" she popped after a while, as if she needed time to think of such elaborated answer.

"I'll take you home after work" she raised one eyebrow before answering. He phrased it like a fact, not a question.

"Sure" she held her hand up to rub her neck nervously.

"Later, then"

"See ya"

With that he walked back to his car to get some sleep. No way is he going to leave her here alone.

* * *

The end of the day finally came, and Andy was more than glad to leave Edmonds and his sticky hands behind her for several hours. Sure, she walked to a meeting room and pretended to talk with her mom, and she made sure Edmonds saw her do that.

There were no significant events that day, none other than the shiver that went through her spine whenever Edmonds walked in the room. But she made it through, and she's finally going home to take a long hot shower.

She took the elevator to the parking lot, and this time made sure who the driver was before getting in the car.

The door was locked, and she ended up waking JD from what looked like a long nap in the back seat of the car.

"Long weekend?" she asked, feeling sorry for the men who became her friend during the last week. She was disappointed when he didn't come back Friday night, but seeing him like this made her think he had some good reasons he had for standing her out.

Plus, he gave her the best hot chocolate in Toronto this morning, at a time when she really needed a friend, so…out of the enemies' zone, and into the friends' one.

Sam blinked his eyes fast, trying to get them opened and shook his head to wake up. He nodded in response to her question, not wanting to elaborate on that any more. He stumbled out of the car, and walked unsteadily to the driver's seat.

"Want me to drive?"

"No. it's fine. But I'll turn the air conditioning on cold, if you don't mind."

"Fine by me" it was cold outside, but she understood his reasons.

She had a beautiful smile, and he couldn't get enough of seeing it.

* * *

Several minutes later, JD's phone was ringing in his pocket. When the tune started for the third time, Sam pulled the phone from its cradle and brought it to his eyes, making sure he saw the caller's name right.

"Talk" he snapped at the phone, attaching it to the ear furthest from Andy.

She felt his eyes shift from the road to her; she saw them grow wider with every word he heard.

"You sure? Okay. Thanks." He hung up.

Within less than a minute, JD maneuvered the car to the empty parking lot of a small secluded park.

Rachel looked at him, shock in her eyes.

"Not again…" was all she could say.


	7. Chapter 7

_First of all – welcome back, and hello to all the new followers. It makes me happy to see how this fic takes wings and spread around, it warms my heart to know you like what I sit here and write, and I hope in some way it helps you thru the days, like other fics help me._

_So – thank you to all the authors out there, and to all the readers in here. Special thanks to all those who keep reviewing the new chapters, and make my day with few simple words. Well, not so simple… __J_

_Have a great day, wherever you are!_

_And don't forget to comment. Thanks._

**_A/N:_**_ I do not speak Dutch. When writing Rachel's last name, I've googled it up and no results came. If, by any chance, I wrote profanity or something like that – please let me know, and I'll change it, though I find this name highly amusing… _

* * *

Andy watched as JD got out of the car, walked to its front, and paced back and forth as if he's trying to figure something out while glancing at her every now and then, his facial expression void of any emotions.

She had no intention of talking now.

He'll be the one to talk first, and she'll respond after she sees where the wind blows.

After an eternity of watching him, he surprised her by speeding to her door and yanking her out of the car, throwing her purse on the seat and pulling her away fast. He held her arm strong, and she was too scared to do anything.

_Please, god, please don't let him ruin me again. This is my chance to prove myself. I can't let it end right now. Not like this. I feel like I made some progress today. This can't end now. Please god. Pretty please. _

With new determination she resisted his grip and released her hand. He thought of the red mark his fingers must have left on her delicate skin, and was troubled to see how his distress made him powerful enough to hurt her. He always thought he was composed and relaxed in times of need, but there was something about her... he just couldn't control himself when she was around.

He raised his hand to guide her to a bench surrounded by grass and trees, supporting her back as she walked. She sat on the bench and watched him intently, her hands beneath her thighs to stop them from shaking.

He was still searching. She saw that. He was still searching for the right words.

After what seemed like another forever, he spoke.

"Do you think we have any friends in common?"

"Eh?" This was not what she's been expecting. Her eyes opened widely.

He lowered his tone and said it again, looking straight into her big hazel eyes. "Do you think we have any friends in common?" this time he said it slowly, making sure she understands the question, his eyes were open, his brows raised.

_Why does he think I have anything in common with HIM? _

"Well... there's Julie at the office, and I can't think of anyone else, sorry."

He broke eye contact and started pacing again.

"Well, you're wrong. I think, no, I KNOW we have more friends in common. I'd say we have... ten... _fifteen_ friends in common."

He raised his eyes from the grass and caught the short flashing expression of a frightened deer that crossed her face. It was gone as quick as it came, and when she answered, her voice was composed and she chose her words carefully.

"No need to ask how you know I'm a cop. We met. And we finally say it out loud. But how do you know I'm from 15?"

"My handler just told me. That was the phone call."

This time she could not hide her surprise as quickly as before. "Your handler? You're a CI?"

"Nope. I'm a cop. I've been undercover for the last year, worked the Hill case - sure you heard about it. And it led me here." The justified pride in his voice was clearly noticeable.

He raised his eyes around, realizing he didn't check the park is clear before revealing his secret. He sighed in relief when he found no one else around.

This gave Andy a couple of seconds to regroup and pull herself together.

"But... you're JD. They told me to look for Jack."

"They told you I work for Edmonds?" He thought whoever sent her was not aware of his presence in the same firm, like Steve didn't know about her till today.

"Not you. **Jack**." Seeing her look of disbelief, he pulled his wallet from his pants' pocket and handed her his driving license. She snapped it and examined it carefully.

He watched her intently, waiting for her to speak, brushing his tongue on his teeth. When she didn't, he continued. "Now you understand why I'm JD? Can't really walk around drug dealers, pretending to be a drug addict and say my name is Jack Dobinson." He had a mock rebuking grin on his face and Andy had to laugh while giving him his card back.

He could see her body starting to slack and not be so tense up.

"Your name is better than mine, I can tell you that. I actually had to think of a story to make it sound remotely plausible." He raised his eyes in question, and she got up from the bench to the car, wiping her hands on her skirt to clean them before getting her purse out of the car.

No way in hell is she going to say her cover last name out loud.

She walked back to him and plainly handed him her ID.

"Great sense of humor the tech team has, I must say." She added cynically, clearing hair off her face.

Sam looked at the card, then at her, and then the card again.

_She has no idea how much this name suits her. Even without knowing her long, I can tell it's becoming._

His eyes played this ping-pong a couple of times before he started laughing, too.

_Rachel van der Voo Maan. _He allowed the name to roll in his head, hearing its potential roaring.

The sound of a rushing car broke their liberating moment of laughter. They both stopped and in cops' instincts raised their heads to the source of noise.

A car came around the corner into the parking lot, a door was opened, and a bitten woman fell off. Without stopping, the car turned around to the parking exit, and was gone in a minute.

Andy started making her way to the wounded woman when she felt JD's hand on hers. This time it was gentler.

"We're not cops now. We can't. We got to go before anyone calls them here. Let's go." He tilted his head and walked her to the SUV.

She stomped her legs and refused to walk, looking at the woman. "We can't leave her here. Serve and protect, remember?" her true concern to the unknown woman touched him, but there was nothing they could do to her in this situation, well… maybe there was one think they could do. He pulled his cell from his pocket, and made a call.

"Send someone to Don River Park, north east parking lot. A squad and a bus. We're not gonna be here" He hung before Steve had a chance to answer.

Climbing to the car, Andy started talking, but Sam placed a finger on his mouth and silently asked her to say nothing.

* * *

They were sitting on a bench at a different park, an opened pizza box laid on the grass beneath their legs, next to a half empty six pack of beers.

"So..." Andy started, licking pizza sauce residues off her fingers.

"So..." Sam retorted.

"So... you're on the job then, ha?" She pushed her shoulder against his, leading to his almost falling off the bench. "Why didn't you say anything before? I mean, you knew I was a cop from day one, what took you so long?" Sam thought for a minute how to answer this question, while his tongue was searching the inner parts of his cheeks. He soon learned that any dialog can be held with one silent part when Andy is around. "I mean, it could have been nice to know there is someone here that can help me, someone to talk to. Someone to..."

He decided to barge in before she rambles on and cleared his throat before speaking "Well, at first I wasn't sure it's really you. Then I couldn't think of a reason they'd send a rookie for a UC op. Plus my handler didn't know you were sent. But one thing is for sure - I was always here for you, even when you didn't know I was a cop."

_Ouch. That hurts. So he wasn't here for me as a friend, he was here for me as a cop in need. _

Sam saw the expression on Andy's face change to disappointment, and immediately knew he said the wrong things.

"You were pretty convincing as a druggy, I must say. You fooled me with the greasy hair and the black tee that day, you matched the description that was given to us that day. That's why I chased you."

He loved this about her. Her ability to block back whatever personal feelings she had, and be professional. She'll make a great cop.

"Then why did you stop?"

"Wasn't my fault. If it was up to me - I'd chase and tackle you in the alley if it meant one less druggy on the streets."

"So it wasn't up to you? No one called in the radio, 'cause the radio was off, I could see that. So who stopped you?"

"My luck. That's who. My lack of luck."

"Hey, don't say that. You're too young to be this sarcastic"

_Strike two, Swarek. What's with this tongue of yours when she's around?_

"What's with the secrecy?" Andy pointed her head to the car, ignoring his ill-taste remark.

"I don't know if Edmonds wired the car or not. Can't say anything incriminating in the car, or with your purse around."

"Ah"

They ate in silence for a short while, and Andy started talking again.

"McNally, by the way. Andy McNally. Andy. I'm fine either way." He liked her enthusiastic way of talking.

"I'm Swarek, Sam Swarek" he said his name in a very James-Bondy way, and she laughed lightly, causing him to smirk and show his dimples.

She really liked those dimples.

"So.. Swarek… what brings you here?"

Sam gave her the highlights of the last year of his life till the day they first met.

"Thank you, by the way, thank you for not running after me that day. You could have ruined my OP when I was two weeks away from nailing Hill."

"Don't thank me. I told you, if it was up to me I'd run after you and tackle you down an alley. But it wasn't."

"What do you mean it wasn't up to you?" it bothered him since he first saw her at the firm, why she didn't chase him all the way that day.

"You should thank detective Callaghan for that."

"Luke? What does he have to do with that?"

"You know him?"

"I've been with 15 for over 12 years, sure I know him. What did he do?"

_Most likely called her in the middle of the day to hit on her. She was probably his flavor of the month._

"Well, I came down those fire escape steps after you, right?" Sam nodded and cleared some pizza sauce from the corner of his mouth, distracting her to the point of not remembering what she was saying.

He cleared his throat and she blinked and continued.

"So, the path behind the building led to this alley, right?"

This time he nodded without moving.

"So as I was running and getting to the alley, detective Callaghan got there in his car and… well… let's say we had a very _physical_ first encounter."

Sam quirked an eyebrow.

"He ran me over." She shrugged and pouted.

"Ouch" Sam flinched at the thought.

"Yeah, ouch. It was very painful and frustrating to stay in bed for six weeks with cast all over my leg. I then had to do physiotherapy and exercises and working the desk till full recovery. And it's all because of you. Because _you_ decided to run out that window." She bumped her shoulder with his, this time he was prepared.

"No hard feeling?" he bent down to the box on the grass and handed her another bottle of cold beer.

"No hard feelings. Right." Sarcasm in her voice, laughter in her eyes, she bumped her bottle with his and Sam was happy.

"So… you're a rook, right? Who's your TO?"

"Officer Shaw."

"Ollie?" he smiled at the mention of his good friend "he's a great TO. He used to be mine, too."

"Wouldn't know"

"And why wouldn't you know if your TO is great or not?"

"It was my first day. He didn't even give me _the speech_" Sam joined her when she said the last two words, and they both said it mocking.

"You're radio was off, you know. I could see it from the other end of the room. And you looked like a rook. You smelled like fresh paint."

"What's with everybody's quoting my dad's line?"

"You're Tommy's kid?" _and the hits just keep on coming_

"Yeah, got a problem with that?"

"Nope. Want to tell me what you're doing here? My handler didn't know"

"How **does** your handler know about me now, all of a sudden?"

"Let's say he's connected to the highest places." Sam smirked

"Your handler is a Peck?"

"How'd you know?"

"Oh. I know my Pecks. The question is how did HE know. Superintendent Peck was not supposed to talk about it."

"She didn't. It's his sister's birthday and they had a family lunch together. When Gail complained that one of her friends was taken by her mother to work at HQ after she was injured and then disappeared, Steven made the connection and confronted his mom when they walked outside. That's when he called me. Wanna tell me what it's all about?"

She did. She wanted to share this with someone. She needed to have some input about it, and she had to have some support after things like what happened this morning.

So she told Sam everything.

How on her first desk duty a young woman walked in to the barn and wanted to complain about a sexual harassment done by one George Edmonds in his office. How she took that woman to the lounge and started talking with her, and she heard everything. How after two hours of talking the girl got a text message from someone and left the barn without leaving her name.

She told him how a week later a different woman came in with a similar story. This time Andy brought Jerry with her, and they started to take a statement from the woman when she got cold feet and refused to testify against Edmonds.

She told him how she took this to Best to share this with him.

"Best?" he interrupted.

"Frank Best. Sure you know him"

"Yeah, I do. Why did you take this story to him?"

"He's staff sergeant. Boyko left for HQ."

"Oh. Move on. Sorry for the interruption." He gestured with his hand, and she closed her eyes and started talking again.

This time she told him how she knew nothing about this until a third woman came in during a reach-out to community evening, when superintendent Peck was at the barn. This time Andy rushed to Best's office, and ignored Peck's presence in the room. She just told Frank that something had to be done.

Frank said nothing and Andy stormed out of the room.

Later that night Elaine Peck came to her place. Told her there were other complaints before, only no one made the connection because they never left their names, and the officers at the desks were on rotation. She also told her about two officers who were sent undercover to Edmond's firm, with no success. The first was a detective from 27, one Jo Rozati. And she was recognized in the elevators on her way to the first day by one criminal who was on his way to meet his lawyer. The second one was from SWAT team, but she didn't really fit in, and they sent her home after a day.

And then Peck offered her a deal – she was a trained cop, so she could run this op. and if she obtains enough evidence to press charges against Edmonds – she'll be cut loose together with all her friends, even if she didn't even do one full shift in the squad. The fact that no one out on the streets knew her face was a great advantage. And all she had to do is record Edmonds in action.

_And your looks is a great advantage, too._ Sam thought.

"So who's you're handler?"

"I don't have any. She just sent me in, they gave me a new phone and a place to live, and that's it. I'm supposed to work until I get fired or until I have enough evidence and go to the barn to submit them."

Sam felt his muscles tense and his mouth quench. This was so irresponsible to send her in like this. He'll have to deal with that when he comes back home, but someone will pay for this.

He looked at her and noticed her shiver a little in the chilly night air. He took off his jacket and dressed it around her shoulders, savoring the half-hug he was giving in the process.

"Let's get you home, Rachel. We have two cases to crack in the morning".

* * *

**A/N:** no matter what I did, this chapter didn't flow like I thought it should. Still, I hope you enjoyed it.

We now know why Andy is here, why she is limping, and several other things. What do you think about them? Surprised? Happy? Disappointed?


	8. Chapter 8

**So… originally my plan was to post a chapter once a week, or even less. I thought having most of the story drafted before posting anything will make it easier. **

**Well, we make plans and someone upstairs is having a blast laughing at us… : )**

**Just know that if I could – I'd post a chapter a day, like I did with "Over the Hill". But since then I've started a full time job (I was unemployed at the time) of nearly 60 hours a week including traffic, and between that, home and family I barely have time to myself.**

**I hope you'll understand, and I'll try to not keep you at too much suspense each chapter, though I'm really the cliffhanger kind of a person.**

**Best,**

**Grace**

* * *

Andy was sitting by her desk, blankly staring at the screen in front of her. Her fingers wrapped around the warm cup of coffee JD just brought her. A small smile graced her lips, giving her a day-dream look.

The past week was better than she thought could be.

It was fun.

She and JD started their own routine. He took her to and fro, visited her twice a day bringing her coffee and they went for lunch together almost every day. Two mornings he came late with stubble and wrinkled clothes, and she knew he spent another night preparing the drug factory. Those days she was the one to bring him coffee downstairs to the car in the parking lot.

Every moment spent with him became more precious and valuable, the conversation more flowing, though it was really her talking and him listening. But still, in a time when she missed her friends, Sam's silence was enough solace to keep her company and beyond.

_JD, Andy. You can't call him Sam. Not even in your head. You need to remember that. There will be plenty of time for him to be "Sam" later, but now he must be "JD". You've got to remember that!_

Each time she saw him around the office her heart flattered. It did this on its own, even when she knowingly made an effort to stop this reaction.

She just couldn't control it.

It happened for two very different reasons, she knew. The first – she liked him, she really did. Like _really-really_ liked him. She hoped that maybe one day, when this is all over, they'll be able to start something together. Not now. Now was the time to be professional, and for that she had to be single and not let emotions take over. The second reason was the reason Peck chose her even when she was merely a rookie – Sam was a street cop for many years and many crooks knew his face, knew his name and his position. And many of these crooks came to Edmonds' firm each day to sort their legal issues.

_Maybe even their illegal issues_.

Each time JD came upstairs, she first looked around to see if there was someone there that might recognize him, and only then smiled back at him and resumed breathing.

Andy sighed and shifted in her seat, her fingers tapping lightly on the hot cup of coffee.

Miss B's clicking heels brought her back from her reverie. She raised her eyes and saw Miss B walking the length of the room towards her desk. Her thoughts shifted to Miss B - how at first she thought she has a type A ex-military personality and after two weeks of knowing her, her rough appearance dissolved to look more motherly and caring than stringent. Andy liked her.

Miss B passed by her with some purpose in her walk. She nodded her head towards Rachel, and Andy wore her headset and pressed play, starting to type the file she was given for the day. _Even mothers can be demanding_, Andy grimaced.

Two minutes later Miss B came back accompanied by a man Andy never saw before. By his looks there was no doubt he was one of Mr. Edmonds' clients. Passing by Rachel's desk, Miss B asked her to join them in Mr. Edmonds' office, instructing her to bring a notebook and a pen.

Andy's thoughts searched for that spot in the office where Sam might be after bringing her coffee two minutes before, praying he's back in the basement and the stranger will not see him.

She looked at the man, and felt the goose bumps rise on her skin. _This man is bad news_, she felt it in her bones. There was something malicious or too mysterious about him, and Andy couldn't put her finger on that.

She got up, pulled a notebook from the drawer and a pen from the cup on the desk, straightened her skirt down, and started walking two steps behind Miss B and the unknown man.

As they walked by, JD is stepped out of the kitchenette with a fresh cup of coffee in his hands. Andy assumed he's on his way to the elevators. His eyes lifted to look and smile at her, but his eyes were caught midway, on the unknown man.

Andy noticed the long stare JD gave the man. She saw how the man – in return – slowed his pacing rhythm for some steps, and then hurried back to Miss B's side.

There was no point in denying it – Sam and the man met in the past, and they both recognized each other now.

_Oh boy._

* * *

An hour later, the man got up from his place on the sofa, and walked towards Rachel's armchair, not saying a word. Andy didn't like the way he looked at her, but stayed still.

Edmonds got up, too, and shook the man's hand. Edmonds then picked his office phone, and pressed one button. "Hi, can you please send Miss Julia and JD in here? I need to talk to them."

Clearly the meeting was over.

Rachel made a movement in an attempt to get up, but Mr. Edmonds instructed her to stay. He needed to tell her something when Miss Julia and JD got in. Andy was puzzled, and sat back.

Mr. Edmonds and the guy said their goodbyes, and the guy walked out as Miss B came in with Julia.

* * *

Stepping out of the elevator, Sam bumped into the man he saw earlier in the office.

Any doubt he previously had was gone that second. He lost about 20 pounds, but there was no question it was him.

_Oh Boyd._

* * *

Two knocks on the half opened door and JD walked into the office.

"You called, boss?"

He was surprised to see Andy and Julia there, as well. He strained his eyes, almost lacing them together.

"Yes, JD. Come in." Edmonds called him in with two fingers waving. JD stepped inside, and Andy saw the worried expression smeared over his face though he tried to keep it hidden.

"Get your passports ready. We're going on a field trip soon. Girls – Miss B will arrange for you to get the proper outfits, JD – pack a bag for two days, something comfortable. You won't need this monkey suit where we're going."

Andy's eyes snapped open and looked at Sam. Field trip? Passports? What?

Sam pursed his lips and slowly moved his teeth on the upper lip, then looked at Julie and asked "do you have a passport?"

"Yeah! It's in my bag. Should I go get it now?" she nodded enthusiastically and Edmonds didn't answer.

"Okay then, do _you_ have a passport?" he looked at Andy, though he knew the answer very well. He liked the scared caught-doe expression on her face, and almost laughed to see it again. Without anyone else noticing, he moved his eyes up and down, indicating the 'right' answer she should give.

"Pff… Sure" she answered dismissingly, not knowing how he wants to proceed from here.

"If it's okay with you, boss, I'll take Miss Rachel here to go bring our passports to the office. Right?"

"Right, right… go ahead…." Mr. Edmonds was already deep in the paperwork on his desk, and barely paid attention to what was going in the room.

* * *

"What are we going to do, JD?" Sam noticed the panic rising in her voice as they drove away from the firm's office building.

"We're going to get our passports."

"In case you don't remember" she whispered with her teeth clenched together "it takes _at least_ 2 weeks to get your passport."

"Well... we're going to get our passports then, it's settled." He answered confidently, which made her even more puzzled, and somewhat upset.

After a couple of minutes Sam pulled over at a gas station and walked away from the car. He took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Peck's number. Andy was in the car and couldn't hear him, but she managed to read his lips and notice the words 'passports', 'me and wonder woman' and 'ASAP'.

Sam came back to the car, and started the engine. Before taking off, he looked at Andy and brought his head closer to her. In response, Andy brought her own head closer, and when they nearly bumped heads Sam whispered in her ear "OK. I know a guy who knows a guy that can help us issue these passports. We just need to get the photos and we'll meet him then."

Feeling his face so close to her was intoxicating, and she could only nod slightly. There were too many questions in her head right now – How will they get their passports? Who was the man in the office? Where can they get their photos? And when could she kiss that man, with this intoxicating scent and warm body.

She sat back in her seat, defeated by fighting her feelings towards him.

Little did she know, that the last question was echoing in Sam's head, too.

* * *

They parked next to a photo shop, and got out of the car. Sam saw how she automatically reached for her employee card hang from her skirt. He chuckled, knowing it's the habit of checking the holstered gun that turned to something else when she came to Edmonds' firm.

_You can get the girl out of the barn, but you can't take the cop out of the girl. _

"You can take off your card" he said half commanding, and she obeyed while smiling shyly.

Inside the shop, Andy was the first to take her pictures. She sat on the stool, her beauty not escaping Sam's notice, and she easily smiled at the camera. Three snap shots and she was done. The photographer showed her the pictures, and she chose the one she wanted him to print.

Then it was Sam's turn. He sat on the stool, stiff as a stick. His back was straight and his look stern. The photographer took one picture which Andy immediately overruled.

"You need to loosen up, Sam. You can't take a picture like this." _JD, Andy. JD!_

He didn't know what bothered her. It was only a picture, and he never smiled in these official photos.

Well… that wasn't 100% true… he almost never smiled. Period.

She stepped closer to him, and stood an inch from his legs raised on the stool's step. She raised her hand, and started shuffling his hair. She then looked him in the eyes and threaded her hands under the hems of his black jacket to peel it off his shoulders in one smooth motion, and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt.

Sam swallowed hard and then stayed motionless as she moved, his tongue playing in his mouth. He was shocked she took such liberties in touching him, and frozen by the heat her hands sent up and down his body.

She took a step back to re-examine his looks, and came closer again, this time grazing her legs on his knees. Sam gasped and chewed his inner cheek harder while she shuffled his hair again, this time more pleased by the result.

The photographer took another shot and showed Andy the screen on his camera. Sam saw her half nodding in agreement, and hoped this picture will meet her apparently high standards, as he hated this stool and wanted to get it over with.

Andy whispered something to the photographer, and he nodded. She came back to stand next to Sam, grabbing another stool on her way. She placed the stool next to his and sat by him, nudging his shoulder with hers. She then looked at him and stuck her tongue out. Sam couldn't help the smile on his face, and he heard a click from the camera. Andy then made another funny face, which he followed by his own grin and tongue out. They kept goofing and doing faces to each other and to the camera, some of them with their cheeks adjacent. Sam started smiling and laughing, and the photographer continued clicking.

Two minutes later, the photographer called it off.

Sam wore his jacket and serious look again, and they went to see the photos chosen for their passports.

He couldn't believe it was him on the picture shown to him. The photographer took it while they were goofing, and his face were clear like before, only this time there was a dimpled smile on them and something else in his eyes. Sam never thought he could transfer such simplicity and happiness in a picture, he always looked so stern or preoccupied. But this picture was great. And the amazing part about it was that it wasn't just the picture that was happy.

It was him.

He was happy.

It was her, in him.

In his heart.

That made him happy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys!**

**This chapter was already half written, and then my computer broke and IT deleted it by mistake when giving me the temp laptop while mine was being fixed. **

**I have a feeling second time around is much better than the first.**

**I love it when my fics and my life meet on different levels. Did this ever happen to you?**

**I started writing this during a rather boring and too long work meeting/conference (you'll know where pretty soon, it's where McSwarek are heading) :) I chose that destination when I started writing this fic, though it's really fitting in light of last night's episode.**

**In addition, in my last chapter I wrote Sam as uncooperative at the photographer's, not knowing it's not going to even be a full week before a photographer will be brought to my place of work to take an official employee-card pictures of all the staff, me included. I found myself sitting on that chair, making small talk with the photographer, smiling and realizing how close to reality that chapter was. **

**Some parts of next chapter, though, I hope will not happen to me in real life, as well as to anyone else on the planet.**

**And with that in mind, I wish you joy and enjoy!**

* * *

He stood by the diner door where the meeting was about to be held.

The bell was still glinging above his head, though none of the staff seemed to notice. The diner was mostly empty, which was good for the purpose of this meeting. It was too late for family dinners and too early for romantic dates.

He liked this hour for these meetings. _Not many prying eyes around_, he thought. _Perfect_.

His look wandered around, scanning the place before walking to the booth at the end of the room. He sat down where he could have eye contact with the incoming costumers, and placed his parcels on the floor, next to his legs.

Still - no one came to him.

He cleared his throat loudly, and caught the waitress' attention. While she made her way towards him he evaluated the U-shaped booth, to see if he chose the right spot. He can see the door and the inside of the diner while his colleagues will be hidden by the high booth's back.

_Excellent_.

A small movement towards the center of the booth and he was ready.

This was a little test he learned from his parents - when his guests will come, they have two options to be seated: one with each of them at each of his sides, the second with one next to the other. In this specific case - the latter is preferred. It would mean his colleagues feel comfortable with each other, and that's a sign of a good partnership.

He had to know if in this forced complex situation his "guests" can be partners, or not.

He knew one of them is a lone wolf. The other one he never met, but heard good things about.

He repeated his silent prayer for these two to make good partners. An OP will rise or fall on partnerships, he knew.

He brought out a small black book and a pen from the inside pocket of his vest, and reviewed the list of items to be discussed he wrote in the office, drawing another line under 'evaluate partnership' written in his illegible handwriting.

* * *

When Sam and Andy finally walked in, Steve was already done with his first cup of coffee, and just gave his food order. He waited for them to come to him, watching carefully how Sam took Andy's jacket off her shoulders and how Andy shook the evening's cold air and warmed her palms by rubbing them one against the other.

They both saw him at the same time and walked over to him in unison, Sam's hand on Andy's small back, as if he's guiding her way.

Andy sat opposite of Steve, and Sam leaned forward to place her jacket next to Steve's other side and then joined Andy's side.

There was no hesitation in his act.

_Good call_, Steve reflected.

He started by taking their enveloped pictures which Andy handed him over the tabletop and placing it in the same pocket the black book came out of. Then he called the waitress to take their orders. And only once that was over too, he started talking business.

First thing on his agenda was delivering his mother's sincere apology.

Superintendent Peck did not assign a handler as she wrongfully estimated Andy's mission as a simple in and out. When she learnt the complexity of it, the case was assigned to Steve himself.

Steve looked at Sam's fisted hands and white knuckles resting on the tabletop. They both knew this was about the lamest excuse ever, but that's what there was for now.

_When this is over, someone is going to pay big time._ Sam promised himself.

Having done with the first item on his agenda, Steve marked a small 'v' with blue pen next to the appropriate bullet point, and Andy quirked a half amused-half questioning look at Sam, raising one eyebrow.

Sam shook his head lightly, indicating there's nothing to worry about. He knew the drill. A look from across the table on Steve's list, and he realized it was longer than usual.

It was understandable; this was not a usual meeting, a lot of ground had to be covered.

Steve's professionalism, unlike some other detectives at Guns n' Gangs, was in his blood. Sure, he had many 'cop genes' in him, but it was more than that. He worked his way up the ladder because he was good at what he does, not because of his parents.

Sam always appreciated this.

Steve noticed the exchanged look, said nothing and pretended to still look at his list, lightly ticking on the tabletop with his pen. He knew he can mark another 'v' on his list, next to the 'evaluate partnership' item. A smile graced his face from lips to eyes.

_If they share looks, they're really attentive to one another, and that's great. They'll have each other's back._

He lifted a designer bag from the floor and placed it on the table, gliding it towards Andy who took it silently, with two questioning doe eyes.

"Look inside, in the left pocket." Steve waited for her to open the bag, and then added "Give me your phone while you're checking it."

Andy opened the bag and showed Sam the hidden camera inside. The recording button was hidden under the zipper, and was easily accessed to whoever knew it was there. Just shuffle your hand in the bag, and the recording was on.

Andy sighed in relief.

She was wondering if the phone was the best possible option.

"Here" Steve handed her the phone back. "Your cover apartment is wired, and also has Wi-Fi in it. When you come back home, the phone will automatically download anything saved on it to a cloud drive on the web only I have access to. Same with this bag. I'll get an email whenever you've downloaded something, so you don't have to call me. I'll call you after I see the data and give you feedback about it.

"Pshhhh" Sam let out an impressed huff. "Why didn't you give me any of these? I like driving in the clouds"

"Driving in the clouds?" Andy was wording Sam's words with her lips, figuring out he must have no idea what Steve was talking about.

"You want a designer bag, Swarek? Is it required for your next drug distributing deal? Or do you want it for personal use? Should it match your black suit?" Steve teased and Sam realized he was being fooled and pushed his tongue inside his mouth, not saying another word.

"And don't you think this means no more old-school espionage methods. I need you both to give me a code name for Edmonds, so you could talk about him without everyone's attention." Steve continued.

"Wow… to choose a code name… that's like…" Andy was carried away with her enthusiasm.

"I'm sure you already have something up your sleeve, Peck. Spill it out." Was Sam's answer while Andy was still pondering.

"Reed" Steve said triumphantly.

"Like read a book?" Andy questioned.

"Naaa. Like Lou Reed, the one and only."

"Walk on the wild side" Sam supplied with a smile and an appreciative expression. "I like it."

* * *

Nearly an hour later the diner was starting to get crowded, and the three people at the table at the end

Steve gave Andy a short intro to sexual harassment laws, emphasizing what kind of proof she'll need,

For Andy, this was exactly what she needed; she was starting to feel clueless the past few days, afraid to make the wrong move and blow the case.

* * *

"Anything else you might need from me?" Steve concluded the meeting.

"Yup" Andy jumped in her seat, startling Sam who also had something to say.

Steve looked at her, inviting her to talk.

"I need pills." Both men shot their eyes at her, not believing their ears.

"I had a doctor's appointment the day I started working at the firm, so obviously I couldn't go and so I don't have my refill. I asked Julie to recommend me about her doctor, and apparently there's this doctor the firm works with so I went there and instead of my usual pills he gave me some sample pills he got. And… I don't know… these new pills are making me feel really bad. Like, in all sorts of places."

Looking at her talking, both men noticed how she moved her hands a lot. They also noticed how when she said the last words, she pushed her chest a bit higher and both her hands pointed inwardly to her upper abdomen. Clearly, she wasn't aware of her body language that told them exactly _where_ it was that she didn't feel well.

Misinterpreting their stares, Andy continued.

"Well, don't look at me like that, I know all side effects pills have, believe me. I've been taking them since I was 14. I know how they should feel, and these pills just don't feel right. You know?"

She finally stopped her blubber long enough to see four eyes looking at her blankly, waiting for her next words.

Sam's mind was racing. _Really? Since she was 14? She's been sexually active since such a young age? Really? And why are you bothered by that?_ Sam started to beat himself.

Andy turned her head to him, and looked into his brown eyes.

"It's not what you think. I had the worst PMS and I had to regulate my period. Nothing else."

_So now she can read my mind? Who is this woman? And why is she still holding my eyes hostage with hers?_

While Sam and Andy turned this into a discussion with their eyes, Steve looked at her, clearly amused by the shower of words she just allowed out of her mouth.

He cleared his throat and broke the spell between the couple in front of him. He turned a page in his black book and slid it to Andy along with his pen.

"Write the name of the pills you want, and how I can contact your doctor. I'll bring you the pills in the morning. Anything else?" Steve turned his head from the appreciative Andy to Sam and back.

"Yeah" Sam spoke "what was Boyd doing in the office today?"

"Boyd?"

"He had a meeting with Edmonds. A long meeting…"

"I don't know, he's working with Beljac, trying to arrange a buy of his vest-penetrating bullets. I'll have to check with him why he's interfering with your case." Steve scribbled something in his book.

"He's a cop too?" Andy exclaimed

"Yeah. He's a detective at Guns and Gangs."

"So we were three undercover cops in one room today? What are the odds of that?"

"Don't know and don't really care." Steve answered. "I need to know what he was doing there today. He was supposed to meet his buyer."

"Well…" Andy cleared a stray strand of hair off her face and pulled a piece of paper from her purse next to her. "Maybe this could help" she handed it to Steve who started to unfold it and flattened it on the table so Sam could read it too.

"Edmonds called me to take notes during that meeting. I saw how Sam and him looked at each other, so I figured I'd keep a copy to ask Sam about it later. I guess _later_ has come." She shrugged her shoulders, and Sam wondered how she could be so nonchalant talking about pills for one moment, and then be so observant, professional and think ahead on the next.

For the second time in one night, Sam found himself speechless in front of her actions. He had no smart retort. And this was new to him.

Steve read through her notes, noticing Andy's clear handwriting.

"Well, it seems like Edmonds is some sort of mediator in this deal. This man is unbelievable. We must get him, guys. Soon. The dipper we dig the more bad things he is involved with in the city. We must put a stop to it."

* * *

**Thought I'd release some sign of life here, even if it's only a short chapter. I really am looking forward to the next few chapters. I think I had enough no-McSwarek action for this fic. So, we'll have some mountains to cross next chapter, and after that – Sam and Andy get closer. **

**Leave a review?**


End file.
